Realisation
by Sydneypress
Summary: Detective Jane Rizzoli finally realizes that she has romantic feelings for Dr Maura Isles. Rated m for adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli had just experienced an epiphany. After months of not being able to work out why she was feeling off, she suddenly had clarity; she knew what had made her feel off kilter. She had finally worked out that she fancied her best friend. Her very straight. Very female. Very classy friend and colleague; Dr Maura Isles.

Shit.

Jane was also straight.

Double shit.

Jane cast her mind back to when she had first met Maura. Jane had been at work, getting the coffees for Korsak, Frost and herself. She was busy balancing the coffees, sugar and pastries, but the load was perched a bit too precariously on her long gangly limbs.

She was busy trying, unsuccessfully, to press the elevator call button with her foot, when she heard a sultry laugh from behind her.

"Let me get that for you."

"Thanks. I can't seem to get it today."

"Today? Is that your normal method of calling the elevator? Most people would not carry so much about their person, or at least distribute the load better. Would you like me to help you?"

"Nah" Jane drawled, her Italian roots suddenly present. "Don't you trouble your self sweetheart, it's not everyday I do this, unless I'm working a seven day week of course. And I am not most people." Jane declared as her heel connected with the button and the elevator eventually announced it's arrival.

Jane's brazen confidence and swagger suddenly dissipated when she turned to face the woman who had spoken to her and found herself staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She felt her mouth go dry and her pulse rate increase. She blinked quickly, trying to recover her composure and took in the woman's pristine appearance.

The blonde was wearing dangerously high Christian Louboutin's and what she assumed was a very expensive dress pushing up and creating the most pert round breasts Jane had ever seen. Not that Jane had looked at women's boobs often, but in this dress you couldn't miss this woman's magnificent bosom. The dress was high and tight, the material hugged to every curve and even though Jane could not see the woman's back view, she knew it would be as magnificent as the front. Wait, did she just think this woman was magnificent and had magnificent boobs? Get it together Rizzoli.

"No, I am sure that you are not. Shall we?"

"After you." Oh yes, the back view was as good as the front.

"Going down?" the shorter woman asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your destination. Is it down a floor or up?"

"Right. Up. Thanks."

The women rode the elevator in silence as the lift ascended and signified the arrival at Jane's destination.

"Thanks."

Jane exited the elevator, disconcerted by the presence of the rather intriguing woman she had just met; and wondering who on earth she was and what she was doing at the Precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane made her way to her desk and deposited the various drinks and snacks on the appropriate desks.

"What the hell took you so long?" teased Korsak.

"Bite me, Korsak. You could go once in a while you know."

"Whatever Rizzoli."

The team settled into their paperwork when the ringing of a loud telephone broke their concentration.

The call had been notification of a suspected homicide victim. Rizzoli and Frost arrived at the scene some thirty minutes later; apparently the new Medical Examiner was already examining the body. As they arrived on the scene, Jane instantly recognised the kneeling form of the woman in the killer heels from earlier that she had met at the lift; at least that explained what she was doing at the Station. Damn, I bet she would look fine just wearing those heels and some fine lingerie. What the hell Rizzoli? Where the hell did that come from?

As if to cover up her internal monologue, she spoke to the woman using a tone that was perhaps gruffer than one she would have normally used.

"Jeez, Doc, it's a Crime Scene, not a catwalk in Milan."

Maura looked down at herself. "I am not dressed for a Fashion Show; I am appropriately attired for my role." She stood, sizing up the woman who dared to question her professionalism. She stuck out her hand;

"We meet again. Doctor Maura Isles, I have just taken over as the Massachusetts Chief Medical Examiner."

"No kidding Doc. Nice to meet you. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and the guy throwing up his breakfast over there is my partner, Detective Barry Frost. What have we got?"

Maura relayed the details of the case as Jane surveyed the crime scene, bagging evidence that she noted. Jane was an incredible cop. She had wanted to be a cop ever since a police officer visited her school on a career day. She wanted the respect that the role commanded and the gun and badge were great tools in bestowing that.

More than that though, she took the role as a key part of society; chasing down monsters. If she didn't do it, well, she couldn't trust that other cops would have her instincts and work ethic; that they wouldn't stop until the perp had been taken down, physically if necessary.

She belonged in her role at the Homicide unit. It had taken blood, sweat and tears to get there and while it was an old boy's club, she took it all on the chin. She took the teasing, the constant attempts by her colleagues to get into her pants and played up to it when they called her a dyke, retorting with "well your mother / sister / wife doesn't mind."

Jane had always been a bit of a tomboy; two brothers will often help with that, but she loved the physicality that came with sports that she did and fighting with Tommy and Frankie. Sometimes one of them would get hurt when their competitive spirit came out, but it was never malicious; a mix of sibling rivalry and testosterone; most of which came from her.

She didn't care that most people thought she was gay. She had never had feelings of a sexual nature towards a woman. She knew that it was a stereotype as a female Detective and dressing as she did; it was no wonder. She dressed as she was comfortable, but in a way that exuded power and commanded respect; that was a pant suit with her badge on her belt and gun on her shoulder and boots she could run in. She looked like the baddass cop that she was.

Her thoughts returned to the present and how this woman could walk in those heels, Jane could not comprehend. She laughed to herself, she was going to be working closely with this woman, and they could not be more like chalk and cheese if they tried.

She muttered under her breath "buckle up, Rizzoli; it's going to be an interesting ride."


	3. Chapter 3

As first days went, Maura's day had been interesting. She had met the team at Boston PD and they seemed like nice enough people; as far as people went. Maura preferred the dead if truth be told; she could not understand the living's human emotions. Maura was a scholar of medicine and everything was driven by science and/or logic. Emotion was, to avoid sounding like Mr. Spock from Star Trek, illogical.

She loved her job and she was very good at it. She saw herself as being able to communicate what the dead themselves couldn't articulate; to be their voice to convey what had happened to them, when they truly were silent; or rather had been truly silenced. These people had been murdered, killed in acts of rage, jealousy, revenge or because some psychopathic wanted to; whatever the circumstances, her job was to find out what had happened to the victim; to search for the clues that the body has preserved for her, Dr Maura Isles.

She didn't really have many people in her life; others thought her strange to get to know. She had no filter on her thoughts; others found her encyclopaedic stream of consciousness off-putting or disconcerting. It often sent people running in the opposite direction as quickly as they could.

At school she had been a strange child, preferring her own company; a good thing considering she was an only child. She attended a Boarding School in France and felt comfortable there; the European's accepting her open mind as a sign of liberalism. She was quite liberal if something was logical; logic dictated her actions therefore if it was logical to behave in a certain way then she it. Her actions were therefore driven by logic and not a desire to be cool.

As an adult she found it hard to get to know people; dating was difficult as she found herself diagnosing any potential suitor with whatever rare disease he had. She always seemed to find them too; if she had some genetic disease she didn't know about she would be grateful for the head's up, not so the men she dated.

She accepted that no one 'got' her. She had hoped that in moving to Boston that she would find a kindred spirit or a confidante, someone to accept Maura for the person she was and to enjoy a friendship or perhaps more. Maura had a great deal to give, she knew that she did; she just needed someone to recognise that.

On first impressions of the people that she had met today she had nothing in common with them, other than their work. She had hoped that the mysterious brunette she had met that morning at the elevator would become her companion, but she sensed that Jane did not understand Maura, and that had unnerved her.

Maura had heard a great deal about the legend that was Detective Jane Rizzoli. She had discovered that the gangly brunette whom she had met that morning had seemed awkward and accident prone, yet was also the woman who had been kidnapped and tortured by The Surgeon. As if by stark contrast, the brunette who had strutted into her Crime Scene had been the polar opposite of this goofy woman; embodying the enigma Maura had imagined Rizzoli to be; strong, self-assured, and confident. That Jane had been tough and exuded confidence and commanded respect. It seemed there were two Jane's and Maura wanted to get to know both sides of this intriguing woman.

Maura thought about why she wanted to get to know Jane better and decided that it was because it was logical. They were both strong-willed females, intelligent, attractive, and working in a male environment. It was logical that they would forge a friendship and support system, yes, that was what she felt towards Jane, it was simply logical. However, for once in her life, Maura wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks their interactions became more frequent, mainly due to an increase in the number of homicides committed in the Boston area.

Jane was standing in the Morgue taking in the wonder that was Maura in the environment she was obviously most comfortable. To some that thought would be macabre, but Jane understood; she too felt most at ease when she was solving a case. Jane respected Maura, her skills as a forensic pathologist were the best Jane had seen; even if she refused to offer a hunch or to refer to a reddish brown substance as blood until her scientific methods had confirmed it.

The woman was infuriating and intoxicating in equal measure. Intoxicating? Really Jane? Jane had absentmindedly picked up a pair of latex gloves and had wound them into a ball that she was rolling between her thumb and forefinger; a nervous tic almost. Why the hell was she nervous?

"Can I help you with something Detective?"

Jane noticed the authoritative tone that Maura had used and her mouth went dry. Jane swallowed and prayed her voice would not betray her.

"Ah, yeah. Me and the guys are going to the Dirty Robber tonight and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

"The guys and I."

"Sorry, what?"

"The correct English is to say the guys and I, not me and the guys."

Maura noticed as Jane's cheeks flushed and she played with the latex gloves in her hands.

"Are you nervous about something, Detective?"

"Me? Nervous? About what?" She glanced at her hands. Why on earth did she have latex gloves in her hands? She deposited the gloves in the relevant waste bin.

"So do you want to come or not?" Even she noticed her natural drawl that had crept into her accent; the drawl that did not usually come out at work. What the hell was it about this woman that unnerved her and stripped her bare? It was almost as if the mere presence of Maura made Jane be herself and everything that that meant.

"Yes, I think I would like to join you all for a drink."

"Great. Well, do you want me to come and get you?"

"I'm a big girl, Detective; I will come up to you. I will have finished my report by then so it makes logical sense for me to pick you up."

"Well ok then, Doc, wouldn't want you doing anything that wasn't logical."

"Are you teasing me, Detective?"

"Jane."

Maura dropped the timbre of her voice. "Are you teasing me, Jane?"

"Now why would I do that Doc?"

"'Maura."

Jane allowed her voice to become more husky and gravelly than usual.

"Now why would I do that Maura?"

"In order to establish a friendship. Or because you are attracted to me and displaying school-yard behaviour."

Jane had, in the course of their interactions learned that Maura said everything that she thought. She did not think about the effect her words may have and if she thought it, she said it.

Jane suddenly felt as if she had been punched in the stomach; she felt like the air had been squeezed from her lungs.

"It's to enhance our working relationship Maura, and to see what happens. Yes, to become friends Maura. I hope so anyway. I'll see you later."

As Jane walked to the elevator she thought to herself; what in the hell did see what happens mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Maura was a woman of her word, at 16.45 she made her way up to Jane's floor. Maura had freshened herself up and was pleased with her appearance. She clutched the completed report to give to Jane.

She thought again about the Detective, about how when she was in the presence of Maura that she was clumsy, goofy; awkward almost, as if Maura herself unnerved the brunette. When Jane was in work mode, however, Jane was a marvel; her strong physique and brooding looks combined with her brilliant mind made Jane a magnificent sight. Maura liked everything about this woman.

She thought about how Jane oozed confidence and sex appeal and decided that Jane would be an incredible lover. It wasn't a thought for herself, really, just one of the many observations that Maura made about the Detective. She smiled at the thought of their earlier interaction and felt that something had shifted in their relationship and that perhaps they could be friends after all.

Jane was busy conducting her own paperwork when she heard the approach of the M.E. before she saw her; Maura's high heels clicking seductively, rhythmically on the bare wooden floor. She knew that the men in her office would be drooling at Maura; everybody did. This woman was classy, sassy, intelligent and sexy. Sexy? Wow, did I really just think that, Jane pondered. Her eyes fell to the woman now standing in front of her. Yep, sexy as hell.

"Your report, Jane."

"Thank you, Maura."

Jane flicked through the pages that she had just been passed. "Huh. Traces of blood could be found on John Does's Parietal Bone. Blood huh? Not a reddish-brown substance."

Frost and Korsak who had been staring at the interaction between the women sniggered; they also knew of Maura's refusal to speculate on any details surrounding a suspected homicide.

"Are you having difficulty interpreting my report, Detective? It quite clearly states that blood can be found..."

Jane raised a hand, cutting the woman off. "No, Maura, Jeez, I was just teasing."

"Oh. Oh, so again you are teasing me because you want to or is it because?"

Jane cut across the woman again, quickly, remembering the response this had invoked earlier from Maura and she did not want Frost or Korsak thinking she had the hots for Maura.

"Be your friend, right! Ok, so, who fancies a beer? First round is on me."

The men vocalised their agreement to this plan and soon they found themselves sitting in The Dirty Robber.

"So, I know what these guys want, what can I get you to drink Maura?"

"What wines do they have?"

"Ah, the choice is red or white?"

"Is that the extent of the choice? Is there a sommelier who can give a recommendation?"

Jane barked a laugh. Then when she looked at Maura she realised the blonde was being serious, Maura had her head cocked to the side the way she often punctuated a question with the adorable lift of her head. "Oh, right. Yeah. Well, do you prefer red or white wine?"

"Red."

"Well, ok then, I will see what we can do. I will see what the sommelier recommends."

Jane shot a look and a wink to the men at the booth and could see that her own amusement was reflected on their faces. Jane disappeared to the bar to get their drinks.

"So, Doc, how are you finding it, here in Boston?" Korsak asked.

"It is better than I first thought. You are a good team to work with. I like my house and I am enjoying the work. Do you often come here for drinks?"

Frost picked up the conversation. "We do. It's a good way to relax; to discuss a case or celebrate closing one. We are a team and coming here blows off steam. We all look out for each other, you know."

From where Jane was standing, she looked over at the booth; more appropriately, she looked over at Maura in the booth. Maura really was beautiful. Her hair was like silk, the dress she was wearing was demure, business like but sexy at the same time. Jane's eyes fell to her legs. Good, God, those legs. They were perfectly toned and in the killer heels that Maura always wore it highlighted the muscle that ran the length of her calf; Maura would know the name of the muscle, but Jane didn't care, the result was quite breathtaking.

What in the hell had gotten into her? Why did she keep thinking those things about Maura? She was straight. It was natural for women to admire each other, right? Jane picked up the drinks, balancing the beers and wine in her hands and walked to the booth. She placed the wine in front of Maura and distributed the beers.

"It's a Cabernet."

"Thank you."

The four of them sat relaxing in easy conversation. Maura had excused herself to go to the bathroom and when it had been longer than Jane would have expected she cast her eyes over the Bar to find Maura. She found her at the Bar talking with a man who Jane could see was a bit drunk.

Maura appeared to be flirting with the man; she felt the heat coming from Jane's death stare and turned to leave. The man grabbed Maura's arm. Jane was up and off her chair within seconds.

She flicked her jacket back to show the badge on her hip and said to him in a threatening tone. "You take your hands off the lady and you leave. Now."

The authoritative tone of Jane's voice had sent an electric current through Maura's body. Yes, Jane would definitely be an incredible lover; exceptional in fact. Maura wondered perhaps if Jane would become her lover and use that tone on her. She reveled in that thought for a moment, she then reminded herself of where she was and that she needed to maintain composure, reflecting perhaps a more controlled tone in her voice than she felt.

The man took his leave and Jane glared after his retreating form. Why had she suddenly jumped to Maura's defence? The man wasn't really doing any harm she just didn't want anyone touching Maura other than her.

Holy crap, that was it, Jane realized. She had a massive crush on Maura. The way she had been acting and checking her out, was because she fancied her. Behind her she heard Maura's voice, the tone steely.

"I was handling that you know."

Jane turned to look at the woman, her neck flushed with embarrassment at the sudden realization she had just made about the petite woman in front of her. Struggling to regain control, her breathing suddenly erratic, Jane ran her hand through her hair; she had to get out of there and fast.

"Are you ok to get a lift home?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Good. Look, Maura, I've got to go, I've just remembered there's some place I need to be."

Maura's reply fell on deaf ears as Jane was already heading out of the Bar. Maura walked backed to their booth.

"Where did Jane go like a bat out of hell?"

"She had to leave suddenly."

That's strange, thought Maura, Jane didn't mention a previous engagement when she asked her out earlier, and why was she displaying signs of arrhythmia? What on earth could have spooked the Detective so much and caused that obvious flush to her chest? Was Jane feeling what she had suddenly felt?

The signs that Jane was displaying looked like attraction, but Maura wasn't sure for definite; she needed more evidence. She wasn't confident when it came to emotion, but science she could rely on; she was going to have to conduct an experiment to find out if what she suspected Jane was displaying was the attraction she felt mirrored in herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Since that night in the Bar, Jane had tried to avoid Maura, but the woman kept seeking her out from where she was hiding. It was as if Maura had a sixth sense for her whereabouts, some sort of 'Janear'.

Jane was working out in the staff gym. She was wearing tight black sweatpants and a black sports bra type top. Her arms and midriff were on full display. Her hair was pulled up in a scruffy ponytail and she was dripping with sweat.

Since realising her attraction to Maura, Jane was busy burning of any frustration she felt through exercise. She was pushing her body to the extreme and her muscles were aching, she was physically exhausted and yet whenever she thought about Maura, she felt that intoxicating heat resonate throughout her very being.

Jane had felt physical attraction before, of course she had, but the way that her body had started to react to Maura was like nothing she had ever felt before; and that thought petrified Jane.

Jane showered and dressed and made her way to the coffee cart. As she was standing there pouring sugar into her drink, she was suddenly aware of Maura's presence next to her.

"Hi, Jane." Maura smiled sweetly as she leant across Jane to get herself a coffee. Her breasts grazed Jane's arms and she heard Jane audibly gasp and caught the sudden upwards movement of Jane's dark eyebrows.

That was a definite reaction to Maura's physical touch and to her presence. It was time to gather further evidence.

Maura raised her coffee to her lips; Jane mirrored the action. Maura repeated, checking the action was not a fluke as Jane replicated. That was definite mirroring.

Maura raised her eyes to Jane, smiling. Jane opened her mouth slightly, as she held the look. Jane dropped her eyes to Maura's mouth. Maura licked her lips as Jane looked back to her eyes and held her gaze for longer than before.

Jane felt the heat rise in her body and her stomach flip. Maura was experiencing similar feelings, as she processed additional signs of attraction from both her and Jane. They were definitely attracted to each other.

"So, as it is Friday night, I wondered if you had plans?"

"No, no plans. Don't you have a date or something Maura?"

"No, not this evening. How do you know I am not asking you out on a date?"

Jane choked as the coffee hit the back of her throat. Was she serious? Surely Maura didn't feel the same way?

Maura chuckled. "How about you come to my place and we'll watch a DVD and eat take out?"

"Great, sounds good. Are you picking the film or am I?"

"You can, Jane. I will take care of the food; you may want to get yourself some beer. I only have wine."

"Ok, so what time do you want me?"

"Is six ok?"

"Six is fine." Maura turned on her heel to walk away before spinning back towards the brunette. "You may want to pack a bag. You're looking tense and I think some Yoga may help you relax so we can do that in the morning, and maybe fit in a run?"

"Sure."

Huh, so Jane was going to be staying at Maura's; that was new. And exciting. Definitely exciting.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane went straight home after her shift finished. She showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She really was unsure what to wear, but she and Maura were just hanging out, so jeans and a t-shirt was fine wasn't it? She groaned in frustration and took off her t-shirt, replacing it with a plain white vest top and a baggy shirt on top of it. She looked at herself in the mirror. Since realising her feelings towards Maura, she noted that she did look gay, and this outfit was super gay. Hell, she was comfortable. That would have to do.

She grabbed an overnight bag, placing her toiletries inside and gathering clothes for running and yoga in the morning. She went to her underwear drawer and took out the items she needed and found a pair of short shorts and a vest for bed. She was glad that Maura had established that she was staying; it made her relaxed to know that the blonde wanted her to stay with her, that she felt comfortable enough to ask her to stay.

Jane stopped to grab some beers and a couple of movies, choosing Paranormal Activity 3 (which she had seen and knew was super scary) and a comedy to lighten the mood. She was hoping that the scary film would allow for her to put her arms around Maura and feel the smaller woman press her body to her for comfort.

Maura brought out such a protective side in her. She wanted to take care of the woman and to treat her like the lady that she was. Jane couldn't get over the fact that Maura seemed to like her too. Not in that way, not the way Jane liked Maura; but as friends. Maura was so classy; she was from such a privileged background and had experienced things that Jane would never see. What could Jane, a cop from a white-collared Italian-American family offer her that she didn't already have?

With that Jane decided to stop thinking about it and to just go find out for herself. She didn't want to be late for Maura. Maura hated tardiness.

Maura checked her watch; Jane was due here any minute. Maura had tidied her house and showered and changed. She had settled for a very tight designer dress with puffed shoulders; it was a little bit sluttier than what she would usually wear, but she had decided that tonight she was going to get the Detective to act on their obvious attraction. The material clung to every part of her, showing her legs, ass and breasts perfectly. She finished it off with a signature pair of killer heels and as she applied her lipstick she heard a knock at the door.

Maura smiled to herself; Jane was just on time. She adjusted her dress to show off a little bit more of her cleavage and opened the door. In actual fact it was the delivery man for the Chinese takeaway that Maura had ordered, who grinned at the eyeful she had just given him. Jane had also just arrived and had witnessed the whole thing. As Maura paid the man and the women moved inside, Jane chuckled.

"That's one way to get a discount, Maur. I'd try it, but I don't have the same equipment." Jane was referring to her own, flatter chest.

"I don't know, you could have flashed your arms and legs at him; you have wonderful definition on your Biceps brachii and your Semitendinosus."

"Ok talking Google. I'll take your word for that. Now come on, woman, I'm hungry." Before Jane could stop herself, she gave Maura a gentle pat on the ass for affect.

Maura revelled in the gentle touch, a definite step towards Jane's eventual claiming of her. "If you were a man, Jane, you would be such a male chauvinist."

Jane shook her head and laughed silently as she thought; if only you knew the extent of it, Maur. Not so much as male chauvinism as more machismo; little did either women expect the full display of which later that evening.


	8. Chapter 8

As the women busied themselves in the kitchen, Maura wanted to regain some of the control that Jane had gained since the unexpected physical contact at Jane's initiation.

Jane was loading up Maura's fridge with the beer she had brought over. Maura's eyes rested on Jane's rear. Mm, definitely a perfectly defined Gluteus Maximus.

"Jane, could you help me when you've finished in the fridge please?"

"Of course, Maura. What do you need?"

"Could you get me down my Crystal glasses please? Wine tastes so much nicer in Dartington Crystal."

"Sure. Where are they?" Jane removed the shirt she was wearing, despite having just had her head in the fridge, she was warm. A definite reaction to Maura's presence.

Maura closed the distance between them and pointed to the shelf just out of her reach. She had purposely put them up there so that she could watch Jane get them down. Maura couldn't lie, but she could manipulate a situation if she needed to.

As Jane stretched her arms and body to reach the Crystal glasses, the muscles in her arm flexed and the sudden motion bared her midriff. Maura's eyes honed in on these details. Jane had amazing muscle definition; she was so strong and yet so feminine at the same time.

Just as Jane was bringing the box down, Maura couldn't resist and traced a finger down the length of Jane's tricep. The sudden and intimate touch caused Jane to forget the expensive Crystal glasses in her hand and she fumbled the box. As the box tumbled, her athleticism kicked in and she grabbed the box before it hit the floor.

"Jeez. Holy shit, Maur! I nearly broke your Crystal glasses."

Jane peered inside the box to check that nothing had been broken and exhaled the breath she had been holding,

"They're not broken, Jane, it's ok."

"I mean, what the hell, Maur, what was that about?"

"I had the sudden urge to touch your tricep, Jane. You have magnificent musculature and I wanted to see if they felt as good as they looked."

Damn this woman and her lack of filter. Dr Maura Isles would be the death of her.

"Did they?"

"Yes, Jane, they were very pleasing. I would like to find out if the rest of your muscles are the same."

"They're all muscles, Maur, so yeah, I guess the same. Ah, I don't mean to be rude Maura, but I am kinda starving and the smell of that Chinese is driving me crazy."

Jane quickly stepped away from Maura; it wasn't that she was hungry, rather that Maura's touch was the thing that was driving her crazy; particularly the knowledge Maura wanted to touch more of her. In that one moment, with that gentle touch; Jane had wanted to take the woman in front of her, to claim her; and that thought scared her. Food and a beer would help settle her.

Jane's sudden move away from her had startled Maura, but Maura had tried to move them up a gear apparently a bit too soon for Jane. She looked at Jane who was now dishing up the dinner; you don't get away that easily Rizzoli.


	9. Chapter 9

The women ate their dinner, reverting to comfortable discussion relating to the latest case that they were working on. Jane chugged at her beer as Maura savoured her Malbec.

As Maura was tidying their dishes, Jane suddenly heard a noise. She instinctively grabbed her gun and stalked towards the source of the commotion. As she rounded into the hall she saw the last thing she expected to see.

"Maura, what the hell is that?"

"That is Bass, he's my pet tortoise."

"Maura, you've got a turtle?"

"Not a turtle, Jane, a tortoise, two very different species."

Jane laughed, "wow, he's a really interactive pet."

Maura playfully patted Jane's shoulder. "Bass is a fantastic pet."

Jane just shook her head, that woman continued to astound her. She was the most interesting and intriguing woman she had ever met.

"How about we start this film? Do you need some more wine?"

"Thank you, Jane, that would be lovely. You get the drinks and I will put the DVD in the DVD player."

Jane moved to the kitchen. She grabbed two beers for herself; she wanted to relax and not have to move once she sat down and topped up Maura's wine. As she was doing so she heard Maura's cry.

"Paranormal Activity 3? Jane, I hate horror movies, bedsides, I haven't seen the first two."

Jane set the drinks down on the table, "you don't need to have seen them really." She proceeded to summarise the plots of the previous two films. "So there you go. Trust me, you'll like it."

As Jane sat down on the sofa she expected Maura to sit on the opposite side, but Maura sat down next to Jane; their bodies touching in an unspoken embrace. Jane leant forward and picked up her beer and Maura's wine; passing the wine to the woman next to her. She smiled as she took in the beauty of this woman and their fingers touched briefly. She was the epitome of beauty. She couldn't look away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Maura's soft voice made Jane's mouth go dry. Remembering her beer she took a long draw and let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

Maura heard the sigh from Jane and felt her stomach flip. Maura had always been fluid in her sexuality, attraction was basic chemistry and gender to Maura was simply not a factor. If she was attracted to the person, then that was all that mattered to Maura. People often thought her a prude when it came to sex, but she was far from it.

Maura leant forward and removed her shoes, although used to wearing very high heels, her feet were sore. She made a show of rubbing her feet, softly moaning at the sensation and the release that her fingers were providing. As she settled back next to Jane, she could swear she heard Jane whisper something about her being so goddam sexy.

The film was slow to build up and gave the women chance to relax. By the time that the film had become scary, both women were practically laying down on the sofa. The music changed on screen, signifying something was about to happen; when it did, Maura shrieked and practically jumped on top of Jane.

Jane laughed at the normally cool and calm doctor scared at the supernatural occurrences on screen. Jane put her arm around the doctor and pulled her closer. Maura shuffled her position so that she was facing Jane and could rest her head on the taller woman's chest. Jane adapted to the position and moved so that she was more comfortable.

Holy shit, Maura was laid on top of her. Maura's leg was bent over hers and Maura's hand was, oh crap, she just moved it, by her side. Jane was sure that she was going to spontaneously combust.

Maura didn't really like this film, but the scary moments had meant that she could use it as an excuse to seek solace in the arms and body of Jane. Maura after all, was the Queen of the Dead; things like this did not scare her. Maura moved her hand and placed it on Jane's transverse abdominis. Even through the flimsy material, Maura could feel that Jane's stomach was perfectly defined. Maura imagined dragging her nails up the rectus abdominis, feeling the balance of feminine softness and hard muscle. As Maura imagined the sensation, she let out a low moan.

"You know, Jane, there are studies that show that horror films are actually an aphrodisiac. They produce the same reactions in the human body that one experiences during sex; the release of endorphins, heightened senses, irregular breathing. I myself am feeling these things."

Jane felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, heat spreading from her stomach down to her groin and then all the way to her neck. She couldn't trust herself to speak.

"Uh-huh."

She felt Maura move closer and raise her leg, her bare foot dragging up and down the inside of Jane's leg, inciting the feelings Maura had just described. A fact not missed by Maura.

"I think that you are feeling these things too Jane, is that correct?"

Jane still could not speak. "Uh-huh."

Spurred on by this confirmation, Maura decided that now was the time for bold action. Maura snaked her hand underneath Jane's vest top and rubbed her thumb across Jane's transverse abdominis; it felt exactly as Maura imagined.

Crap; Maura was touching her skin under her top. The woman she had realised she fancied was making a move on her. Time to man up Rizzoli; she wants you, so kiss her.

"I'm not feeling those things because of the film though Maura."

With that she pulled the woman fully on top of her and kissed her, gently at first, then deeper as she entered Maura's mouth with her tongue. Maura was the first to pull away.

"Neither am I, Jane."

With that simple statement, Jane knew that she and Maura wanted the same thing. She lifted the smaller woman off her, not breaking contact. Maura wrapped her legs around the brunette.

"Maura, which way is your bedroom?"

Definitely time to man up, Rizzoli! Jane smirked as she carried Maura in the direction she was pointing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note, the M rating is for the next few chapters.**

Jane strode confidently through Maura's home. The smaller woman was still wrapped around her and Jane had moved her hands down to Maura's ass to ensure she didn't fall. She had hold of Maura's full weight and was luxuriating in the feel of Maura's soft yet firm ass cheeks in her strong hands. Jane was glad that she needed to keep in shape for her job, she had a feeling that she would need every ounce of strength and stamina to act on the desire she felt for Maura. She had the feeling she never be able to quell or satiate the desire she felt for this woman.

Maura was glad that she had worn this dress; the material stretched and allowed her to wrap her legs firmly around Jane. She felt Jane's hands move down to her gluteus maximus. Jane's hands felt strong and she felt incredibly safe in Jane's embrace. She knew Jane would not drop her. Jane really was magnificent and gone was the nervous woman from before. A shudder of excitement ran through Maura at the thought of how in control Jane was going to be.

As they reached Maura's bedroom Jane pulled back to face Maura.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we've crossed this line there's no going back?"

"Jane, you know that I cannot lie. I want this. I have wanted you for a long time."

Jane grinned. "Well ok then."

With that Jane gently laid Maura on the bed. "You are so beautiful. Take this off so I can see you."

Maura wriggled out of her dress to reveal a black lace Agent Provocateur Corset.

"Fuck, Maura, are you trying to make me pass out?"

"No, Jane, I am not trying to make you experience vasovagal syncope."

Jane looked at the woman beneath her, Maura's hair billowing onto the pillow, as if Botticelli had prepared this beauty for her vision only.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, "you are incredible Maura." Jane captured her mouth as the women kissed deeply. Jane rested her body weight on Maura and stroked the lace material that Maura was wearing, kneading her breasts eliciting a low moan from Maura.

Jane ground their cores together giving Maura the pressure Jane knew that she needed, kissing her and caressing her the whole time. As Jane's head started to spin, she needed to get Maura out of the delicious black lace.

"Maura, I know this probably cost more than I earn in a week, but it's got to come off."

The Corset was laced at the back and contained silver buckles at the front. Jane viewed the Corset, sizing up how to get it off Maura in the most efficient manner. With the equal distribution of pressure on either side of the opening, Jane made a push and pull motion which unclasped the metal at once, Maura gasped as the Corset popped open and Maura's magnificent breasts were freed from their constraints.

Jane growled at the sight and immediately took as much of Maura's breast in her mouth as she could, while massing the other roughly.

Maura gasped, "oh, God, Jane, yes."

Maura had bought the Corset on one of her internet shopping sprees. She had thought of Jane when she bought it; along with other purchases she hoped the pair would experience later. Maura had expected that as this was Jane's first time with a woman that she would be more tentative, but there was nothing hesitant about Jane's touch. Jane would indeed be an exceptional lover; Maura smirked at the thought as Jane bit the tender flesh, as if reading her mind.

Jane took the Corset fully off Maura and drank in the sight of Maura in just her black lace panties.

"So fucking beautiful."

Jane waited for the usual admonishment that Maura would give at the use of such language, but none came. Huh, who would have thought it? Prissy, classy, Doctor Maura Isles liked to be talked dirty to when in the bedroom. You got it, Doc.

Jane ran her strong hands all over Maura's body; her skin felt incredible. Jane ran her hand over Maura's panties and firmly grasped her mound. Jane felt the wetness through the material and could feel the heat radiating through Maura's core. Jane knew that Maura loved her clothes, that she worshipped the craftsmanship that went into creating the wonderful clothes that she wore, but Maura needed to feel Jane's machismo.

With one quick motion, Jane ripped Maura's panties in two and pulled them off, causing Maura to gasp and a surge of wetness to seep from her opening. Jane saw the very visible reaction from her actions and stared at the woman's sex and the evidence of a French Wax. Jane smiled, with her time in Paris; it made perfect sense for Maura to preen herself in this way.

"You are so wet for me Maura, I can see it. I can how much you want me."

"Oh God, I do, I do Jane, I want you."

"You want me to what Maura?" Jane kissed Maura's inner thigh.

Maura flushed, she didn't want to be vulgar, but Jane was driving her wild. She really was aroused; she could feel the evidence trickling down her thigh. She wanted Jane to tease her, but she didn't know how much more she could take.

"You want me to what, Maura?" This time, Jane used the voice; the voice that she used when trying to goad a suspect, the voice that was so goddam sexy and would enable Maura to allow Jane to take her however she wanted. They hadn't fully been intimate yet, but Maura knew she would never say no to Jane.

"I want you to perform cunnilingus on me."

Ha, good old Google mouth. Jane stifled the laugh she wanted to emit and looked up at Maura from in between her legs, her eyes black with lust. Jane bit the inside of Maura's thigh as if to make a point.

"No, Maura, no clinical terms or I'll stop." As if she actually could! Jane was already putty in this woman's hands; she knew this woman would be the boss of her in every other walk of life, that's why Jane was going to assert the bedroom as her place of dominance.

She kissed the area she had just bitten tenderly. "Try again."

"I want you to go down on me, Jane. Please?"

"You see how easy that was, Maur?"

Maura was practically squirming off the bed. "Please, Jane?"

"With pleasure, Maura."

With that, Jane plunged her tongue into Maura as far as she could. Jane had wanted to be tender, and loving, but she couldn't help it; she just wanted as much of this woman as possible. She moved to Maura's sensitive nub and flicked her tongue across it quickly. She could feel the Maura's orgasm start to build moving from deep inside her to the delicate bundle of nerves. Gosh, she tasted good. She would even give up her beloved beer if it meant that she could taste this every day of her life.

Maura was experiencing a sensory overload. She could hear her heart pumping the blood throughout her body, Jane's deft tongue was driving her towards a climax that she knew would shake her very being. She felt Jane's hands gently caressing her, displaying exquisite tenderness in stark contrast to the tongue hungrily invading her folds.

Maura felt one of those hands move away from her and fingers enter her. That was all it took; she felt warmth throughout her body as she climaxed, she called Jane's name as she had a vasovagal episode.


	11. Chapter 11

When Maura woke or rather regained consciousness she was naked and alone. Had that been a dream? She took her satin robe from the bathroom and padded to the living room where she heard the sounds of a baseball match and Jane shouting at the TV. Definitely not a dream.

As Maura approached the sofa, she did not expect to see the vision of Jane that she saw. Jane had removed her clothes and had one leg up on the sofa; the other was on the floor. Jane had a bottle of beer in one hand which Maura noted was nearly empty and her other hand was in her crotch, wrapped around what was unmistakably the cock of the strap on that Maura had bought for them.

Maura gasped "oh my!"

Jane saw the woman standing near the sofa wearing a tiny robe which barely covered her. She looked, as ever, as if she was ready for a photo shoot. Maura was undeniably sexy in every way.

"Maura, you left a post it saying this was my drawer and when I looked inside this was in my drawer. You planned for me to see this, for us to use this. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Babe, can you get me another beer please? I'm all out."

Maura went to pout and comment on the amount of beer Jane had already consumed, but she suspected that Jane didn't really want a beer. It was more a test of power to see if the shorter woman would do it. Maura walked to the fridge; careful to bend from her waist which she knew would make her robe rise up above her behind.

What Maura didn't know was that Jane had snuck up behind her. The sight of Maura's bare behind too much for the taller woman to take. She ran her hands over Maura's behind, enjoying the feel of her naked skin. She lifted the woman from the fridge, turned her around and picked her up.

Jane shut the fridge door with her foot and walked Maura to the Island in the centre of the room. She gently deposited Maura on the cold surface. She kissed her deeply.

"Are you ok, baby? You were out quite a while."

"I am fine Jane, that was quite incredible."

"Yes it was. Are you ready to go again?"

Maura kissed Jane deeply in response, a shudder travelling through her body; and lowered her hand to the phallus between them, pushing the shaft back onto Jane.

"Always."

Jane lifted Maura from the Island and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. She stopped.

"Ah, Maura. Could you go and put your heels on for me?"

"With pleasure, Jane."

Jane waited on the bed for Maura to return. She soon her the click clack of Maura's expensive heels, signifying her approach. She really was a magnificent sight to behold. Her sex hair was all over the place, the robe was loosely tied, showing her chest, her long legs were now accentuated by the heels.

Although Jane was not a girly girl, she loved how beautiful Maura was, and the lengths she went to look good. Jane would never tire of this woman's beauty. The clothes she wore were just plain hot.

Jane could have felt self-conscious wearing the toy, but she didn't. She had enjoyed the time that Maura had slept. She had used it to acquaint herself with it and found that she loved how it looked and felt. She wasn't sure what it meant, she didn't want to be a man, but the power that she felt wearing the phallus was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

She had stroked the shaft slowly, positioning it for the best effect. She had touched herself, thinking about fucking Maura. She wanted to last; she knew from experience that there was nothing as frustrating as a premature ejaculation. She was glad she had taken care of herself, as sitting there in front of Maura; she felt her desire once again rage for the woman and did not want to be a disappointment.

"Come here." Jane commanded. Her voice as thick as honey.

Maura crawled up the bed towards Jane and started to kiss her, still wearing the robe and heels.

"I want you to suck it Maura, take it in your mouth."

Maura groaned. This domineering side of Jane was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. If a man had spoken to her or behaved like this, she would have slapped him and left. With Jane though, she knew the woman worshipped the ground she walked on. Jane would never degrade her, but exploring the boundaries of their sexuality was something that thrilled Maura, and was something she felt very comfortable doing.

Maura moved down the brunette's body and stopped when she was level with the toy. It's true; she had bought the strap on for them. Imagining Jane using it on her, filling her, making her feel like no man could. She ran her tongue over the shaft, making a show for the woman as she proceeded to press down with her hand and take length into her mouth.

The sight of Maura sucking on her cock was enough to make Jane climax there and then. She wound her hand into the woman's hair, savouring the image for later. Jane moved her hand to Maura's shoulder and gently moved her away.

Maura settled back on her haunches, her heels cold on her bottom, as Jane moved out from underneath her. She kissed the woman gently, bestowing all of her passion into the kiss.

"Lie down."

Maura obeyed and found herself on her back with Jane on top of her. She could feel the toy asking tentatively asking for entry. Jane kissed the woman, tongues duelling for control. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, silently asking for permission. Maura gave a brief nod of her head. Jane kissed her again, shorter this time.

Jane held the base of the dildo against her and guided it into Maura. She gently pushed the length into her girlfriend, watching as Maura's pupils dilated and she drew in a sharp breath between her teeth.

Jane proceeded to kiss Maura as she moved her hips slowly in and out, the intoxicating mix of kissing Maura while making love to her, almost too much for Jane to bear. Maura ran her fingertips across Jane's back and down to the straps, urging her to go deeper.

Jane changed the angle slightly and increased the pressure of her strokes. Maura threw her head back and vocalised her approval. As they continued to kiss and rock gently together, Jane felt Maura's walls contract signifying the start of her orgasm.

"Oh, God, Maura."

The two women crashed over the edge together. The shared climax like nothing either woman had experienced before.

As Jane stayed inside Maura, waiting for the aftershocks to subside, she laid a tender kiss on the tip of Maura's nose.

"I love you, Maura.

"I love you too, Jane."


	12. Chapter 12

That moment had been so tender with the women declaring their mutual love. Jane had wanted their first time to be making love and not fucking, however, that's not what she wanted for the second.

Jane was still inside Maura. She wanted more.

"Did you like sucking my cock, Maur?"

Maura gasped, the shock at the change in Jane's demeanour. "Yes."

Jane gave a small thrust. Maura gasped, amazed at their ability to go again so soon.

"Do you like my cock inside you, Maur?"

"Yes. Very much so"

Another thrust. Harder this time. Jane smirked.

"You've still got your heels on, Maura."

"Yes Jane. You asked me to put them on."

"Yes, I did. Lose the robe." Jane growled as she roughly left Maura and stepped off to the side of the bed. Maura obeyed and had discarded the robe. Jane noticed the tie and decided to put that to use. She flipped Maura so that she was on all fours and tied her wrists with the tie.

Jane slapped the woman's legs apart and the change in pressure caused Maura to fall onto her elbows which in turn forced her perfect ass into the air.

Jane couldn't help herself. Never before had she been so open-minded and so confident in exploring her sexuality, never before had she been quite so kinky.

She took the palm of her hand and smacked it against Maura's exposed ass. She heard the smaller woman yelp, the sudden pain an unexpected shock to the woman. Jane quickly repeated the action two, three times and was rewarded with a low moan from Maura.

Maura had expected Jane to be an amazing lover, but the way she was embracing the new experiences was incredible. Jane had already given her two intense orgasms and she was well on the way to wanting and having a third.

The binding of her wrists had shocked Maura, as had Jane forcing her legs wider. She found herself now completely open to her lover and she was deliciously smacking the palm of her hand on her gluteus maximus. Each spank sent searing heat straight to her clitoris. She was preparing herself for another when Jane rammed the full length of the shaft into her and proceeded to pound her, hard.

"Oh, fuck."

"Yeah, you like that, don't you Maura? Look at you, so classy in the streets but so dirty in the sheets." Maura's moans threatened to send her over the edge. As if sensing it, Jane stopped her movements, waiting for the fire inside Maura to quell.

She starting the motion again, slower this time; whispering in her ear.

"Look at you, Maur. You're all tied up and wearing fuck me heels while I fuck you hard. You're mine; mine to do this whenever I want and need to." Jane punctuated every word with a hard thrust.

She grabbed Maura's hips, using them for leverage.

"Oh God, Jane, yes, oh yes."

Maura's orgasm was all Jane needed to help her to her own climax. She gave a number of quick final thrusts to ensure that she was spent and screamed Maura's name as she came.

She removed herself from Maura, discarded the strap on, untied Maura's wrist, kissed them and picked Maura up. She pulled the sheets back on the bed and gently placed Maura in the middle, pressing up against her back and pulling her into an embrace.

Jane tenderly kissed the nape of Maura's neck.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok, Jane. That was quite incredible. You are an even better lover than I imagined."

Jane barked a laugh. "Better than you imagined, huh?"

"On many occasions, Jane. Oh, by the way, about my panties..."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jane woke to find herself alone in the bed. As the memory of the previous night's activities came back to her she broke out in a broad grin and stretched her muscles. She ached but it was a good ache, hell she hoped she would ache like that every day she and Maura were together.

As she showered she felt an unfamiliar tenderness on her pubis bone. Huh, that was new. Sexy though, it reminded her of how good it had felt dominating Maura, thrusting deep inside her; get it together Rizzoli, enough for now. Breakfast now, more Maura later.

Maura had been up for hours. She had luxuriated in a hot bath, the liquid heat soothing her vaginal muscles; Jane had certainly claimed her last night. Jane threw herself into everything that she did and Maura was grateful that included their sexual relationship. Jane was the best lover she had ever had already, and they had not even been together for 24 hours. A surge of exhilaration ran through Maura's body.

After her bath, Maura had dressed, tidied up the mess from last night and gone out to the shop for a newspaper and some bits. When she came back she heard the shower running, which meant that her lover was up, she set about making them breakfast.

As Jane came into the kitchen she found Maura mixing batter. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the nape of Maura's neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

Maura turned and kissed Jane "good morning, yourself."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept very soundly, Jane. How about you?"

"I slept like the dead."

"Jane, the dead aren't actually sleeping, they are no longer breathing. Sleep is characterised by."

Jane silenced the M.E. with a kiss. "It's an expression honey. What are you making?"

"I am making breakfast; Pancakes and Bacon."

Jane groaned burying her head in Maura's shoulder. "Am I dreaming? Cos I am pretty sure I must be; the most beautiful woman in the world is making me my favourite breakfast; and I am still sore from the incredible fucking I gave her."

"Jane!" Maura's cheeks flushed and she playfully smacked Jane's shoulder, "language Jane!"

Jane's eyes glistened with mischief. "What? I am. She is too."

Maura looked at her.

"You mean you're not a little sore?"

"Well, yes, Jane, a bit, but I did have a bath and that helped somewhat."

"Helped, but not completely?"

"Exactly."

"Huh. Well, I'd best see if I can help with that. I'd best kiss you better."

Maura gasped, as Jane backed her against the Counter and dropped to her knees. Even on a Saturday morning and while cooking, Maura was wearing a dress and high heels with an apron to protect the vintage dress she was wearing. Maura looked like a 1950's housewife, and for some reason that thought turned Jane on tremendously.

Jane lifted the dress and pulled down Maura's white lace panties. She picked them up from the floor and put them into her pocket. Maura had been watching Jane and groaned deeply when she saw Jane do this.

Jane gently kissed Maura's sex. "Is it sore here?"

"Yes."

Jane gently stuck her tongue into Maura. "What about here?"

"Yes."

Jane pushed her tongue deeper into Maura. "And what about here?"

"Oh, God, yes."

Jane smirked against the woman, gently kissing and licking her. Jane moved to Maura's clitoris; she had devoured her last night, and now she wanted to savour the taste and scent of her lover.

She flicked her tongue across Maura with the lightest of touches. Maura groaned and moved to put both hands on Jane's shoulders. As Jane gently made love to the woman with her mouth she felt Maura's hands tighten.

"Oh God, Jane, I'm going to come."

As Maura's orgasm hit her, Jane continued with the gentle strokes of her tongue, caressing Maura's legs as Maura dug her nails into Jane's shoulders, releasing her hold when her body had had enough.

"Oh, Jane, wow. That was incredible."

Jane smiled and wiped Maura's juices from her face with the back of her hand. "Yes it was. You taste amazing, Maur."

Jane stood and kissed the woman. "Now where is my breakfast, woman, I've built up an appetite for some reason."

With that Jane playfully swatted Maura's ass and walked towards the table. "Hungry!" So much for breakfast first, Maura later. Jane had the feeling that whenever she saw Maura, she would always want her and would have to have her.

She looked over at the woman who had smoothed her dress down and was indeed making them Pancakes and Bacon; she growled to herself, re-thinking her first thoughts of the day; Maura first, then breakfast, then more Maura.


	14. Chapter 14

After they had eaten breakfast, Jane had indeed experienced more Maura; twice. Jane found that she was insatiable for this woman.

As Jane propped herself up on her side with her elbow, looking at Maura in all her naked glory, she found herself grinning.

"So what would you like to do today Sweetie?"

"Well. There is one thing that I would like to do."

"Sure. Whatever you would like. Maybe we could grab some lunch somewhere too, I'm hungry again."

As they showered and changed for the second time that day, Jane managed to squeeze in a bit more Maura before they left.

"Please, Jane, come on, let's go to a public place before you kill me."

Jane chuckled. She just couldn't help herself, she was like an animal with Maura, and Maura was her prey. That's exactly how she felt, too, as if she was stalking Maura, about to pounce and ravish her at any time. She felt the heat in her groin again.

"Let's go now, then. Quick. Besides, where is it we are going?"

"We Jane, are going shopping."

Jane tried to grumble to get out of it, but Maura was having none of it; she could be bossy when she wanted to be. She followed Maura around the shops, carrying the various bags and purchases that Maura had bought. Yup, the power balance had definitely been restored.

"Can we eat now? I am going to pass out in a minute."

Maura sighed. Jane must be tired, she had been exhausting herself at work recently and their workouts last night and this morning would probably mean that Jane was running on empty. Realising that she was probably denying Jane sustenance and energy for whatever they would do later, Maura agreed.

"Yes Jane, we can. There is a wonderful French restaurant five minutes from here. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this evening, discussing over lunch will be perfect."

They arrived at the restaurant, Jane ordering a steak and a beer, Maura choosing Moules Mariniere and a glass of white wine. As their food arrived, Jane said to Maura.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Maur? You said something about plans for tonight?"

Maura could see Jane's mind racing, running through potential options and scenarios; Jane assuming that Maura's comment had been sexual in nature.

"Well there's not much we haven't done Maur, except for... Wait? What?"

Jane lowered her voice "you want me to."

Maura chuckled, enjoying seeing the sight of a flustered Jane and as the brunette went to pick up her glass of water she proceeded to knock it over.

"Ah, shit, sorry, Maur, I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Language, Jane. And it's only around me."

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry. Wait? What?"

"You're only clumsy when you are in my presence, Jane."

Jane cleaned up the water, poured herself a new glass and downed it in one; considering the truth of Maura's words. She cleared her throat, getting the conversation back on track.

"So, yeah, you wanted to know if I'd."

"I have an engagement this evening with one of the Charities that I am involved in, and I wanted to know if you would like to attend as my guest."

Jane's face looked curious; Maura couldn't tell if it was one of relief or disappointment.

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Preferably, Jane, yes. I took the liberty of purchasing one for you today and a pant suit. You can wear whichever you prefer."

"That's a little assumptive, don't you think, Doc." Jane slipping back into the teasing dynamic from their professional life.

"No, Detective, it is an accurate reflection. You couldn't say no to me if you tried."

Crap, Jane knew it was true. So did Maura. Yeah; those roles were well and truly back.

"Ok, ok. So what time?" Jane decided that next time she couldn't crack a perp, she would send Maura in.

"19.00. I thought perhaps we could swing by your place and you could pick up any items that you wanted and you could stay at mine again."

Bossy, definitely bossy.

"Yes, Maur, that sounds like a plan. I'll do my best not to show you up."

Maura placed her small hand on top of Jane's larger, scarred hands. "You couldn't if you tried. I will be pleased to have you there as my partner."

Jane considered that word. Partner. She was used to being someone's partner at work, but never really had that in her personal life. In truth, the women had been moving towards that since they had first met; neither woman had realised it until they were both already in it.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time that they had collected additional items from Jane's flat and showered and dressed, it was nearly time for the Limousine to collect them.

Both women were wearing dresses and carrying their clutch bags. Jane had a simple black number and wore her hair down; her taut body looking strong and yet feminine. Maura was wearing a red dress, longer than ones that she normally wore, with matching Louboutin's.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, that will be the Limousine."

"A Limo? Dammit, Maura, a Crown Victoria would have been fine."

"I didn't order the car, Jane, it was sent. But you should know, I don't travel on Public Transport."

Jane snorted. "Why don't that surprise me?"

Jane opened the door and bowed to Maura. "After you, your Majesty."

"It's interesting that you bowed, Jane. The correct greeting from a woman to Royalty is a courtesy, and not a bow. You'll do well to remember that."

With that, Maura was through the door and down the steps, leaving Jane in the wake of her teasing.

Jane had never been to such a lavish engagement before in her life. Upon their arrival the women had been greeted with a glass of Champagne. Jane preferred good old American beer, but she figured why the hell not and took a decent sized gulp of the pale coloured liquid.

"God, Maur, that's lovely."

"It should be, it's vintage."

"How much is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well have a guess. A hundred bucks?"

"Yes, probably."

"Wow, no wonder this stuff tastes so good if it costs a hundred bucks a bottle."

"Glass."

"A hundred bucks a glass? Jesus! It's a good job Ma isn't here; she'd be sneaking it into her purse."

During the evening the women circulated, both together and separately. Jane watched as Maura owned the room. She belonged in this setting. She was truly classy and elegant. Despite Jane looking the part, she still felt out of place; convinced that the socialites would discover that she was an imposter.

"She's quite something isn't she?"

Jane turned to the man who had just spoken to her. He was handsome, physically fit, clean-shaven, blond hair with clear blue eyes. He was a good looking man and had the arrogance to know it.

"Colt. Colt Anderson."

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Do you know her?" He nodded towards Maura.

"Uh, yeah. We. We work together."

"No kidding? Well what is it you do together? Are you both models? She is hot! I'm taking that home with me tonight."

Who was this guy? Models? Really? No, I'm a cop, asshole. Taking her home? I don't think so; keep going and you'll talk yourself into a whole lot of trouble.

"I am a Homicide Detective and she if the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts."

"Ew! No kidding? On second thoughts, I bet she's cold. Mind you, I bet I could warm up that bitch, know what I mean?" He punctuated his sentence with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

That was enough for Jane. She drew her fist back and knocked the guy, clean out, bruising her hand in the process.

Maura, hearing the commotion and seeing Jane lay this man out, she ran straight over to her.

"What on earth happened?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come here."

Jane turned to leave. She felt Maura's fingers on her arm.

"What did he say about me?"

"Some not nice things, Maur. I'm sorry, but I will not stand by and listen as some asshole makes inappropriate remarks about my woman."

Maura grabbed Jane by her good hand and led them towards the exit.

"Maur, where are we going?"

"Home. Do you know how sexually arousing it is when you get all possessive over me? I don't condone the use of violence; but you getting into some pissing contest with men who want to sleep with me, invokes the obvious signs of sexual arousal. It makes me desperate for you to show me that I am yours; to claim me."

"Too fucking right."

Jane hailed a cab, a yellow taxi.

"But Jane, I don't do Public Transport."

"The sooner we get home, Maura, the sooner I can show you multiple times that you are mine."

As the taxi travelled to it's destination, Jane reflected on the evening and smiled to herself; she was definitely the boss in the bedroom. She had every intention of reminding Maura of that over the next few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane paid the driver while Maura opened the door. Jane bounded up the steps and into Maura's house, locking the door behind her. She needed to get out of this dress; it just didn't represent how she was feeling. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the dress off over her head and the underwear as she walked. Now where was Maura?

Maura had sensed that Jane was desperate to get home and to make good on the promise she had just made. Maura had watched as Jane's leg bounced frequently, a sign of the energy that she was practically bursting to expend.

As Maura had glanced at her lover she took in her beautiful form. She really stunning. She was very much a strong woman. Her muscles were clearly defined and yet the masculine energy that she possessed, mixed with the obvious feminine frame and subtle curves thrilled Maura.

Maura had seen the man approach Jane and had known instinctively that trouble was about to arise. She had seen Jane's jaw clench and her brow furrow and the arm raise and a fist form and knock the man out. Maura hated to admit it, but when she had seen Jane strike the man, her panties had become sodden.

Jane headed straight for the bathroom to pick up the strap on. It was hanging in the bathroom where they had cleaned it and left it to dry. She put it on and immediately felt powerful. She loved how this felt on her, more so when Maura was on the end of it. Speaking of which, where was she?

She stalked through the house naked, other than her fully erect member, seeking out it's intended recipient. Jane found Maura sitting on the sofa.

"There you are. I've got something for you."

Jane moved in front of the woman and filled her voice with authority.

"Be a good girl and take it for me. Show me that you only want me."

Maura obeyed. She had been waiting, patiently for her lover. She had expected Jane to head straight for the toy and she hadn't been disappointed. She could hear the steely cop tone in Jane's voice. She was definitely going to claim her, and Maura couldn't wait.

Jane stood, powerfully. The sight of the woman she loved taking her length fully into her mouth was so sexy. It wasn't something that she could climax from, but the visual, mental and physical stimulation was enough to make her incredibly aroused.

Jane let out a low moan at the thought. Time to take what she wanted and needed. She stepped back from Maura as she pulled her shoulders away. Before she even knew what was happening, Jane had flipped Maura and arranged her so she was kneeling with her front over the sofa.

Jane entered her roughly and began to pick up her rhythm. Muttering to herself, "some bloke, thinking he can take you home and warm you up; you're mine damn it. And what sort of name is Colt? It's a gun!"

Maura could just about make out the words Jane was speaking to herself. She had been correct; the reason for the altercation had been the man commenting on Maura in a sexual context. All thoughts left Maura as she gave herself over to the sensation and clung on to the back of the sofa for dear life.

As Maura changed her position and held onto the sofa, Jane stopped her motion. Jane could swear she could feel the woman throbbing around her.

"Don't think I didn't see you, Maura."

"Oh, God. See me what?"

"Flirting."

"I wasn't flirting, Jane. Part of my role is to. Oh my."

Jane resumed her quick pounding of Maura, enjoying the animal sounds resonating from the woman beneath her at the shock of the sudden mix of pleasure and pain. Jane stopped again.

"Yes you were Maura. You were deliberately luring them in, just like a spider, coaxing the poor little fly into your web."

"I wasn't Jane, it's just my job."

Jane growled, possessively holding Maura's hips and using them to balance her. Suddenly thrusting in and out of Maura with strong motions. Thank God Maura had nagged her to take up yoga and work on her core. She didn't let up. Continuing to pound into Maura.

Jane stopped again.

"You may flirt with them, Maura, and you may do it to make me jealous; don't think I didn't catch you glancing over to check if I was watching. But you are mine. You belong to me. The only person allowed to touch you, lick you and fuck you is me."

Maura let out a feral moan. Good God, Jane really was magnificent. Maura was going to have to do some more shopping in her lunch hour.

Jane switched the tempo to slow, deliberate yet masterful strokes. How was Maura continuing to take this from her?

In switching to slow and languid strokes, Maura was starting to come undone. She could feel her muscles start to contract.

Jane sensed the change in Maura and alternated her rhythm.

"You're mine, Maura. Mine."

"Yes, yes I am."

"You are what, Maura? Tell me?"

"Yours. I'm yours. I belong to you."

"You're damn fucking right you're mine. And as mine, I decide when you can come."

Jane sensed that hard and fast wasn't how Maura was going to climax, but Jane certainly was. She continued with her preferred pace and punctuated her words by slamming into Maura, creating the pressure that she herself needed.

"So many men and women want you; they all eye you up, all of them wanting to fuck you. And those fucking clothes that you wear Maura; those heels showing your perfect calves and the dresses inviting men to look at your tits and ass. They can't have you, goddammit; you are mine, mine, mine."

With the final declaration of ownership, Jane couldn't hold herself back any longer and found herself experiencing the most forceful orgasm she had ever had. She held Maura where she was, worried that if she tried to move she would fall.

Maura released the grip she had held on her sofa. That had better not mark. She heard and felt the ferocity of Jane's release and if she was not mistaken, the wetness on her adductor magnus was from Jane's female ejaculation.

When Jane had composed herself she spoke tenderly to Maura.

"How do you want me?"

Maura understood the question.

"Long and slow like you were doing."

Jane initially thought it would be too much for her, but she obliged; completely void of the fervour from before. Jane was gentle and thoughtful, running her fingertips lightly over Maura's skin, making love to the beauty that was before her.

"Oh, Jane. That feels so good."

"I love you, Maura. You are so beautiful. Your skin feels so delicate, like satin."

Jane's delicate words and touch triggered the response in Maura, the feeling spreading throughout her body and transcending her physical being. What Jane had shown tonight was not just the animalistic need, but also the desire to protect, love and worship.

Jane gently removed herself and stripped fully naked. She picked Maura up, as a new husband would to his wife and walked them to their bedroom. As she lay Maura down, she settled herself next to her and softly kissed and tenderly stroked her.

"I love you, Maura. I'm sorry for punching that guy."

"Sh, I love you too, Jane. But you can't go around punching every man who wants to have sex with me, because there are 1.01 men to every 1 woman. That's a lot of punches."

Jane laughed and moved Maura so that she could hold her fully in her embrace.

"Goodnight, Google mouth."

"Goodnight Jane."


	17. Chapter 17

Their relationship had gone from strength to strength. They maintained a professional relationship at work; neither woman wanting the reputations that they had built to be tarnished by any temporary lack of judgment through lust. It simply meant that they would wait they went back to Maura's.

Jane's place was mostly used by Jane when they were working on a hard case and it required some long and unsociable hours; when Jane was hunting down the Monsters that eluded her that took time to solve.

On this night, however, Jane couldn't bear to be apart from Maura. She hopped in the shower, changed and drove to Maura's. She wanted to see her girlfriend.

As she walked up those steps she heard laughter. Maura had company. Jane hadn't seen Maura for three days, and already she had someone in her home. Perfect. Jane couldn't deal with her jealousy right now; she didn't come here to dominate Maura, she just wanted to hold her. Seldom did Jane's vulnerable side come out and now she was about to show Maura, she had someone else here. Just perfect.

Jane didn't have it in her to drive home, she was exhausted. She opened the door and waited for the onslaught of emotion.

Jane took a breath and waited to see who Maura's guest was. She was not prepared for the sight that was before her.

"Janie!"

"Ma? What the hell are you doing here?"

Thank fuck, although she didn't have the energy right now for her mother.

"I am teaching Maura to make cannolis. Besides, what are you doing here so late?"

"Because Maura and I are dating Ma."

Jane waited for the expletives and tears, but they never came.

Angela threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh thank God. My Janie bagged herself a Doctor." She pointed at Maura. "You, I don't need to tell to look after my daughter, because I know you will." Angela threw her arms around Maura and kissed her cheek; "welcome to the family."

"You, on the other hand." she crossed to Jane and swatted her arm. "Don't mess this up Janie, she's a keeper. If you do, you'll have your mother to answer to."

Angela checked her watch "oh, is that the time? You're right, Janie; it is getting late. Maura, thank you for the company. I think you got this."

She stopped to kiss her daughter "you are my daughter and I love you, no matter what, no matter who you love, male or female. You will always be my Janie and I respect the decisions you make. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Ma."

"Goodnight Angela."

As Maura saw Angela out, Jane helped herself to a beer from the fridge and plopped herself in front of the TV.

"Are you ok, Jane? I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I wanted to see you. Why do you want to know how to make cannolis?"

Maura felt fluttering in her stomach at the admission from Jane. In all the months Maura had known Jane, she had never seen her so vulnerable.

"They are your favourite. I wanted to know how to make them for you. It's lovely to see you, tonight. I just need to tidy the kitchen, so why don't you relax. Why don't I run you a bath and you can have a soak, let me look after you for a change."

"Ok."

Maura had the most amazing bath in the world. Jane was a tall woman and yet in Maura's tub she could stretch out her long limbs. Maura had put some sort of fancy bubble bath in and Jane was luxuriating in the feel of the bubbles. It smelled delicious and reminded her of Maura. She suddenly felt the urge to cry. She just couldn't catch a break on this goddam case and she was so tired. She stood out of the bath and towel dried herself, finding her clean bedclothes and crawling into bed.

Maura could tell that this case was affecting Jane. She wished she could help her. In observing Jane, she had noticed that her girlfriend seemed subdued; and just wanted to be near Maura. Maura heard Jane draining the bath and switched all of the lights off.

Jane was already in bed and waiting for Maura. Maura changed out of her clothes and into a black babydoll. She smiled at Jane as she cuddled up next to her. She kissed Jane's neck and traced her hand over Jane's body. She heard Jane gasp at the contact and it was then that Maura realised that that was what Jane needed; Jane needed Maura to make love to her, how on earth was she going to initiate that?

So far in their relationship, Jane had always been the top. In fact, Jane had displayed the characteristics of a stone butch. Maura had researched as much as she could on lesbian sex when she realised Jane had been harbouring sexual feelings for her; and this description could be attributed to her girlfriend.

Maura, however, was not a stone femme. While she loved everything that she and Jane did in bed and was immensely satisfied; she wanted to make love to her girlfriend. She wanted Jane to experience the same pleasure that Jane gave to Maura in abundance. Hearing Jane moan at her light touch and kisses, she knew logically, that it meant Jane wanted her too. That thought thrilled Maura, and she figured that it was now or never.

Maura traced her hand over Jane's body. She dropped her hand to Jane's long legs and gently stroked the well defined muscles. Maura moved her position and started to kiss Jane more deeply. Normally, Jane would have flipped them so that Maura was on her back and she would be dominating the smaller woman. Now though, Jane seemed to be craving whatever Maura had to give.

Jane felt as if her bones had melted. Maura's hands on her body were driving her crazy. Why had this never happened before? Why had she never let Maura make love to her before tonight? She wanted Maura to please her; she just wanted to ensure that Maura was ok with that.

Jane was covered in scars and some previous lovers had called them ugly. She hadn't hidden her body from Maura; she just didn't want Maura to think her weak. She had to look at her scarred hands every day of her life which reminded her of her weakness; she had changed partners for the same reason.

Tonight, though, tonight was different. She needed to feel close to Maura, she needed to know that Maura loved Jane for Jane, and not just because she fucked her brains out on a regular basis.

Maura felt Jane relax further and decided to be a bit bold. Maura straddled Jane, feeling the heat from Jane's core. She leaned over to kiss the brunette and put her hand up Jane's vest top. Maura traced her thumb over Jane's breast and felt Jane push up to her in appreciation.

Maura tugged at the vest, "take this off."

Jane sat up, quickly removing her top and wrapping her arms around Maura, kissing her deeply. The women kissed like this for what seemed like ages; full of tenderness and passion.

Maura slowly used her body weight to make Jane lie in a prone position. She moved to Jane's neck, kissing and licking as she went, eventually whispering into Jane's ear.

"You are so beautiful, Jane, I am going to make love to you, slowly. I want to feel every inch of you. Turn over."

With that, Maura ran her tongue over Jane's ear, sucking behind the ear lobe.

That ought to be illegal, so, so hot.

Somehow Jane moved onto her front and felt Maura remove her shorts. She was now completely naked and at Maura's mercy. She felt Maura move as she again whispered in her ear.

"I want you to relax, Jane, but if you feel uncomfortable, just say and I will stop. Ok?" Jane nodded her confirmation. "I'm just going to get off you for a second."

Maura removed the panties that she had been wearing and retrieved some massage lotion. She crawled up the bed and straddled the top of Jane's ass and thigh, her core pressing into the larger woman. She squeezed a good amount of lotion into her hands, rubbed them together and applied a firm pressure with her thumbs travelling from the gluteus maximus all the way to the spleius capitis and down to the brachioradialis, admiring the muscles as he did.

Maura repeated the motion a number of times, working on the various knots that she found, before suddenly licking the outline of Jane's scapula. Jane nearly bucked Maura off the bed.

"Oh, fuck!"

Maura leant forward, pushing her breasts into Jane's back before biting and licking all over Jane's neck.

Jane thrashed underneath her as Jane clawed the bed with her nails and tried again to buck her off. "No."

Jane stilled beneath her. Maura could feel the surge in arousal and suspected Jane would too.

Sweet Jesus, Maura was trying to fucking kill her. Not only had she played with her ears, which apparently was one of the most arousing things she had felt, but the massage had been unexpected but welcome, as had the sudden lick to her shoulders; but holy shit, that assault to her neck. Maura was lucky she wasn't stuck to her ceiling right now. And now, now, Jane could feel that wet warmth from Maura trickling into her ass. This woman was definitely trying to kill her.

"Turn over."

Jane turned so that now Maura was straddling her pussy. Jane resisted the urge to push up against her.

Maura gently touched Jane's breasts, marvelling in how they felt. She leant forward to kiss them, rubbing her hand across Jane. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to taste Jane.

She moved her way down Jane's body and rested when she was in line with Jane's sex. Rather than Maura's manicured French Wax, Jane was au naturelle. She really was stunning in all her glory, in a take me as I am kind of way.

"It's ok, Maura. You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, Jane. I want to."

Maura breathed in Jane's musky scent and again felt her own arousal. She gently placed her tongue on Jane's clitoris, licking it with a feather-like touch, savouring the nectar presented to her mouth.

"Jane, you taste amazing."

Knowing that Maura couldn't lie made the whole thing incredible.

Maura gently made love to Jane and when she felt Jane start to shudder beneath her, she held onto her, caressing her; encouraging her to let go and enjoy the release.

Jane arched her back, practically splitting her back in two, clawing at the bed, seeking something to ground her.

As Maura inserted her fingers into Jane, Jane let go. Her body quaked and her voice came out hoarser than normal. She covered her eyes, not knowing where to put her arms or how to gain control. She couldn't and so just fell; fell into the warmth and the sensory overload that Maura had instigated.

When Maura finally felt her come back she kissed her, holding her close.

"Thank you."

Jane smiled "no, thank you. That was amazing."

The women slept in each other's embrace. Jane slept without interruption, oh yes, seeing Maura was exactly what she had needed.


	18. Chapter 18

That next morning, Jane was back to being herself; her clarity of thought resulting in catching her perp. As the day and the end of the week drew near, she smiled at the thought of spending a few days in bed with Maura.

Maura making love to her had been incredible; the tenderness and love that had been expressed through Maura's actions was like nothing Jane had felt before, but her desire had reared it's head and she wanted Maura to feel it. In fact, she wanted Maura to feel it for days afterwards.

However, a homicide had scuppered her plans. A lesbian had been murdered at a nearby gay club, Merch. Through their investigation it transpired that the woman had been cheating on her wife. Jane thoughts had drifted to Maura; she would never do such a thing, if anything her pussy couldn't take it from another woman too. Jane was all the woman one woman could take.

"Jane. Detective."

"Oh, sorry, Doc, I zoned out on you there."

That was strange; Jane's mind had drifted while on a case. From the smirk playing on her lips and her eyes darkening, Maura recognised it as the look that meant she would have trouble walking and would have to wear flats for a few days. Dammit Jane, we said, not at work; feeling her body respond to the thought, no matter how inappropriate.

It was agreed that the women would go undercover to the lesbian club and through the posting of a profile on a lesbian dating site for Jane online, they were hoping to lure out a potential suspect through a series of dates with Jane, while Maura would collect DNA samples.

Although the women had been dating for months now, they had never gone to a gay club; neither of them had really wanted to, nor had they had the time. While this was for a case, they knew the experience would be a very personal one for them.

Maura couldn't help but be secretly flattered by the number of women that had responded to Jane's profile, and a little bit jealous. Jane was a very attractive woman and she oozed sex appeal. Maura found everything about Jane attractive; from the fearless cop to the woman who still dropped things when Maura managed to fluster her in public, to the woman she caught worshipping her with every glance, to the exceptional lover and everything in between. Jane really was captivating; Maura once again feeling a thrill at the thought of Jane.

"So, I was thinking we should probably go tonight, I've cleared it with the Bar's owner and you can be a waitress. Maura. Doctor Isles."

"Sorry, I was. Yes, good; sounds good. I'll go and meet her and get my uniform sorted."

What the hell? It wasn't like Maura to lose concentration. Jane had noticed the slight flush to Maura's chest, recognising the sign of her arousal. Huh, Maura had been thinking about her. Oh Maura, sweetheart, just wait until we've cracked this case.

Jane went home and showered and changed and got ready in the clothes Maura had left out for her; she really was whipped. She just did whatever Maura wanted. She liked to; if it was something she really didn't want to then she wouldn't. Jane recognised that the clothes Maura had picked out were the ones that Maura found her the sexiest in. A cool mix of femininity and strength.

As she stepped into Merch, she was struck by a wall of noise and the mix of different women. She scanned the room for Maura, who was already walking towards her.

Holy crap, she wanted to grab Maura and leave right then. To say Maura looked slutty and accessible would be an understatement. She was wearing high heels which showed off her perfect legs and a corset which plumped her breasts up, creating the biggest and most delectable cleavage she had ever seen. Her breasts were like beacons, calling out to the lesbian population of Boston. Jane went to remove her jacket.

"Jeez, Maur, put this on."

"No! I'm undercover. Follow me. This way to your table Miss."

Jane couldn't help but notice Maura's coquettish tone and followed the sway of Maura's delicious ass and hips. It was going to be a long night!

As Jane proceeded to 'date' numerous women, she couldn't help but keep track of Maura. So many women were flirting with her and passing her phone numbers, touching her arm staring into the deep chasm of her breasts. Jane would need false teeth after the amount of grinding of her jaw she had done that evening. Each time she felt that swell of jealousy, she reminded herself of the reason they were. Glowering at the women, as if her death stare could turn them to stone, she instead took a good slug of beer and tried to appear remotely interested in the woman in front her.

As her date finished, she felt Maura approach, she heard the click of her heels; that rhythm that indicated the sway of those perfect hips, the hips she held onto numerous times as she pushed the woman away from her and drew her back with force onto her cock as she thrust her hips forward.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Jane felt the brush of Maura's arm as she reached across her to pick up their empties pushing her breasts directly into Jane's eye level. All Jane had to do was swivel her body and capture Maura between her, she could taste those delectable breasts and slide her hand up the skirt and into her panties.

"No. We're good. Water maybe?"

Maura didn't know what it was about Jane, but she brought out this really naughty side in Maura. As she had dressed that evening, she had chosen the sluttiest outfit that had been available to her; the cheap quality of the garments making her feel promiscuous. People used to tease her and call her Maura the borer; more like Maura the whorer in this get up.

She had dabbed eau de parfum onto her pulse points and breasts, using the perfume she knew turned Jane into a carnal being.

During the evening she flirted, playing a role; always aware of Jane's eyes watching her. She allowed the women to touch her, to stare at her breasts and to lead them on when she accepted phone number after phone number.

Pushing her breasts into Jane's face had been fun. She could see the Detective struggling to keep her composure as she was faced with the visual and olfactory stimulation of Maura's bosom. Maura knew that Jane would be as ready as she was for what would come later.

As the evening drew to a close and Jane had her last date, she spied a table of butch women. The taller woman reminded Jane of herself. She was muscular and self-assured. Cocky and attractive. She was predatory and Maura her intended prey. She watched as the woman looked in the direction of Maura and then back towards her friends. She said something and they all laughed. Even from her distance Jane could tell she had said something about taking Maura home and fucking her. The woman grabbed her crotch and Jane could make out the unmistakeable outline of a dildo. Holy shit, the woman was packing.

Maura walked towards the women, bringing their beers, standing so that Jane could see their full interaction. Maura was flirting. She had shifted to one leg and was winding her finger around a ringlet of hair. She pushed her breasts out and laughed. The woman moved her crotch, practically pointing at Maura and that was enough for Jane.

Having just finished her final date, she stood up from the chair and bounded over to Maura, her eyes flashing with fury and her hair bouncing with the quick motion. As she reached the table Maura was standing at, she took the tray from Maura, placed it on the table, dragged Maura into her arms and bent her over, kissing her hard, claiming her girlfriend.

A few cat calls broke out in the room; most people jealous that the hot brunette had just done what most wanted to do to the hot waitress.

As she stood Maura back upright she shot the butch a look.

"The only person fucking her tonight is me. Got it?"

Jane took Maura's hand and led her across the dance floor.

"Where is your stuff?"

Maura pointed to the staff door. She didn't trust herself to speak. She loved possessive Jane and having wound her up all night, she hadn't expected Jane to be so public about showing it; and hearing that voice, Maura loved the tone of Jane's voice. It was so authoritative, so steely and domineering. It was hot.

Jane led them into the staff room and towards what so obviously was Maura's clothes. She threw her against the wall and kissed her, her hands all over Maura's body.

"W-w-wire."

Jane remembered the wire stuck to her as she ripped it off and stamped on it. Korsak and Frost had heard enough for one evening.

She roughly pulled the dress up and forced her hand inside Maura, adding three fingers straight away. Maura was dripping wet, just as Jane knew she would be.

Jane moved straight to her G-spot stroking it hard, kissing the woman, staring into her eyes. No words were needed. Jane needed Maura to feel it, to feel her. Taking what was

hers where anyone could walk in.

Jane could feel the area start to contract and knew Maura was about to come. Maura's muscles clamped down on her hand, stilling her motion as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Maura let out a guttural moan, the release ridding her of any conscious thought and the ability to articulate.

Jane kissed her again, pulled down her dress, grabbed Maura's possessions and the evidence bags and led them out of the room. Jane led Maura by the hand; a good job as Maura was having difficulty standing.

As they came out of the room, they saw the woman who had been chatting Maura up. Maura obviously dishevelled with a definite just-been-fucked-look. Jane looked at the woman and threw her a wink, taking Maura home to finish what she had started.


	19. Chapter 19

The drive home had been silent, a mix of heady exhilaration and expectation. Maura knew she had pushed it tonight. She was a tease and she loved it when Jane punished her, when Jane claimed her and made her hurt for days. She had always enjoyed sex but sex with Jane was the most fulfilling she had experienced.

She secretly loved the fact that when she was working and crossed her legs at her desk that she felt the ache and soreness from their lovemaking sessions; reminding her of the passion they shared. While she loved her job and speaking for the dead, the hurt that she felt reminded her that she was alive. In a way it helped her do her job better; that between her and Jane they worked to stop more victims ending up on her table; cold and lifeless.

While they pushed the boundaries of the things they did together, they respected each other. Whatever Jane said or did was part of the moment. The women had the utmost respect and love for each other. Maura knew that any words uttered while Jane was fucking her were born out of passion and did not reflect what Jane thought.

They entered Maura's house, Maura locked the door behind them and went to check on Bass. Maura watched as Jane walked straight to their bedroom; knowing that very soon her punishment for flirting with other women in front of Jane would begin, and that Jane would be wearing the strap on ready for her. Sure enough Jane was wearing the strap on, but Maura was not expecting the rest of the ensemble.

Jane was standing in very high thigh length leather boots, a leather corset and a black pair of satin evening gloves. In her hand was suede whip and a black satin blindfold.

Oh my. Maura had wanted to see Jane dressed up like this and had wanted to suggest it, but she had wanted Jane to instigate. This was certainly instigating!

"Lie on the bed."

Maura obeyed the command, still dressed in the outfit that had aroused Jane so much in the first place.

Jane leaned over and placed the blindfold on Maura and stepped away from her. She hadn't bound her wrists as she hadn't decided where she wanted her yet. Jane silently removed the boots, Jeez, they were killing her and she had only just put them on. How Maura walked in such high heels daily was beyond her!

The sight of Maura laid on the bed quite expectantly, was something else. Jane had a feeling that they would be paying to replace the uniform. It really was fucking sexy. Maura looked sexy in everything she wore. It was as if she were the embodiment of Burlesque. Jane would love to see Maura dressed up as she was, but she didn't want Maura to tie her up. It freaked her out. Being pinned to the floor with scalpels was enough to put any one off.

That didn't mean to say she didn't enjoy doing it to her girlfriend though. Maura invoked this wanton need in Jane, and the ability to fuck her as if she had a cock was exactly how she craved it and showed it. When she was fucking Maura, it felt as if she was inside her, as if they were connected. It felt amazing, so did everything else that they did, but when Maura pissed her off and deliberately flirted with someone; this was how she asserted her ownership of Maura.

Jane moved onto the bed, when she spoke her voice was dripping with lust and danger.

"Did you have fun this evening?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

Jane ran her satin covered fingers over Maura's boobs and down her body to between her legs, pushing the dress up to Maura's waist. Even though her finger were covered, she knew that Maura's panties would be wet; stained from her earlier climax.

"Did you enjoy flirting with those butchies?"

Jane pressed her thumb to Maura's clitoris, making sure her panties were well and truly ruined.

"Yes."

"Did it excite you, the thought of them fucking you?"

"No."

Jane smiled. Good girl. She moved her thumb through Maura's folds, readying herself to grab the material.

"Did the thought of me watching you flirt with them, making them think they had a chance to fuck you excite you?"

"Yes."

Jane ripped Maura's panties off. The tearing of fabric the only sound in the room.

Dammit, Jane, they were Nancy Meyer. She should have worn a less expensive pair, knowing that jealous Jane had a tendency to rip her panties off her. Something she found remarkable arousing, as her body indeed shuddered and she felt her wetness spreading to her thighs.

"Did you notice that one of them was packing?"

As Jane asked the question she flicked the suede whip, the strands connecting with Maura's labia, shooting a mix of pleasure and pain throughout her.

"Oh, God, Jane. Oh, yes."

"Are you answering my question or reacting to the stimulation?"

Jane repeated the flick of her wrist and administered three strokes in quick succession.

"Oh, god, both, both. Oh, yes. Yes, I spotted the phallus and yes, yes, I am reacting to you."

Jane rewarded her with a kiss, gently kissing the red welts marking Maura's beauty.

"Good girl."

"Did you pick the sluttiest outfit on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Did you like those women looking at you like a sex object."

"Yes."

More quick strokes. Four this time.

"Oh, Jane, I don't think I can, oh, I am so close."

Jane smirked. She had suspected that this would be sufficient to send Maura over the edge.

"You invited them to look at you; dressed like a slut. Is that what you are, Maura? Are you a whore?"

This time Jane was more measured with her strokes; it took five for Maura to come undone.

"Oh, God! Yes, no, yes!"

It was as if Jane could look inside her soul. As if Jane knew her thoughts and was acknowledging that it was ok, that Maura was safe and wanted.

Jane removed the blindfold from Maura as well as her own corset and gloves; she had produced the desired effect through the paraphernalia. She kissed the woman deeply, before gently kissing where she struck her moments before.

Jane waited before Maura was grounded and ready for what she next had in mind. Jane gently nipped and kissed Maura's thighs, kneading her soft skin. She was rewarded as Maura elicited a soft moan.

"Oh, Jane."

Jane ran her hands over Maura, her hands stopping at Maura's breasts.

"That's a fine cleavage you have there, Doctor Isles."

Jane replaced her hands with her mouth, kissing, licking and biting the mounds and breathing in the perfume Maura had so obviously put there for her.

"Thank you."

"You know, I love it when you wear clothes that show off your cleavage; so perfect, so soft, so inviting."

Maura could sense that Jane was building to something. When she was like this; when Maura had pushed her to this point, her words were gentle, coaxing, and saccharine. They were always a precursor to something else. Maura understood what this was as Jane ripped the material covering her breasts in half.

"Jane! That's not mine!"

Jane's eyes were black. Maura's breasts were suddenly free, and with the ripping motion, Maura was now completely exposed.

"Good. You looked like a slut, it needed to be ruined. In fact, so do you."

Jane was inside her without warning. The sudden deep penetration took the breath from Maura. She would definitely be sore from this, she could tell already. She opened her legs to allow Jane full entry.

"Oh, Jane, fuck."

Jane smiled at the fact she had made Maura swear, she continued her hard assault of Maura, except that it wasn't unwanted, the move of her legs had just proved that. Jane knew that Maura was enjoying this as much as she was. Jane positioned a pillow underneath Maura's behind and bent Maura's legs back level with her chest; she definitely approved of yoga. The position allowed Jane to penetrate her deeper. Even though she was dominating Maura, she didn't want her to be in pain or uncomfortable.

Jane could feel the base of the dildo against her, pressing against her clit; it really wasn't going to take much. Jane was more wound up than she had anticipated; Maura knew how to work her body to drive Jane wild.

Jane was grateful that she did so many push-ups and had great upper body strength. She held her weight as she entered Maura hard and fast, working her hips; each stroke harder than the previous one; varying the pace every now and then, but coming back to being as deep inside Maura as possible.

"You flirted with all of those women, shoving your fucking tits in their faces, taking their phone numbers, wiggling your ass. Doing it all for my benefit. To make sure that I took you home and fucked you hard, making you feel it for days. Dressing like a slut so that I would take you like one; take you home and fuck you balls deep. Didn't you Maura?"

"Yes, oh yes, yes."

Hearing Maura orgasm was all it took for Jane to follow. She felt it start from her pussy and spread throughout her body.

"Oh, Maura, fuck, oh, yes Maura, yes."

When they were both sated, Jane removed herself from Maura, gently kissed her, removed the strap on and the pillow and pulled Maura on top of her.

"Are you ok, baby? Did I hurt you?"

Maura kissed her back, deeply. "No, Jane, no, you didn't. You did however ruin a perfectly good pair of Nancy Meyer panties and my uniform. I should have ticked the butch box and not lipstick lesb

"You knew I would, Maur, you were driving me crazy! Seeing that woman practically poking you in the eye with her you know what drove me mad. At least I didn't punch her!"

"No baby, you very much took it out on me."

"Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"I would, Jane, thank you."

Jane kissed Maura before heading off to the bathroom to draw a bath for Maura before popping her head back to the bedroom.

"Oh, and I think we came out to Korsak and Frost."

Maura walked towards Jane, pushing herself up on her tip-toes to kiss her.

"Yes, Jane, I think we did."


	20. Chapter 20

Korsak and Frost were surprisingly discreet. It turned out that they had thought Maura and Jane were dating anyway, so they really didn't care.

Jane was busy with paperwork and was bored and hungry, she decided to head down to the Morgue to see Maura.

"Hey, you."

"Jane, what are you doing down here?"

Jane was nervous, she sat on Maura's desk and found herself playing with the items on the desk and managed to send the paperclips flying. Maura chuckled. She loved that outside of the bedroom and a crime scene; that gawky person that she fell in love with was still very much there.

"I wanted to see you. Have you had lunch?"

"I have lunch."

"Dead people fridge or alive people fridge?"

"It's sealed, Jane."

"You know, I don't want to know. You want to get some lunch?"

"I would love to Jane that would be lovely. I can meet you in 15, is that ok?"

"Perfect. I'll see you upstairs."

As Jane hopped down from the desk her long limbs tangled with a chair and she nearly fell over. Smooth, Rizzoli, smooth! She didn't know what it was, but seeing Maura when she was being Doctor Isles made her into lovestruck teenager; Maura was amazing; she still doubted what Maura saw in a schmuck like her.

Twenty minute later they were seated at Jane's favourite diner, a cop's hang-out near to the station and they were waiting for their food.

Jane had ordered Pastrami and Rye and Maura had ordered a salad. They were waiting for their food, talking and laughing when Detective Riggs from vice, an ex-colleague and someone who regularly hit on Jane walked by.

"Rizzoli! How ya bin? Ah, geez, having lunch with the Queen of the Dead."

Maura saw Jane stiffen.

"Riggs, you take that back and apologise to the lady. Don't make me make you."

"Ya know Rizzoli, I always wondered why you knocked me back all them times, well now I know, you are a fuckin' dyke. I always stuck up for ya, told them you weren't, but you are. I hope she's warmer than her corpses, Rizzoli."

Maura could see that Jane was going to defend her honour, but she didn't want Jane getting in trouble. She stepped in front on Jane, knowing Jane would never hurt her.

"Detective Riggs, Jane knocked you back because she found you repugnant. You have halitosis and your hair line is receding and you have signs of gout. As for now, yes, Detective Rizzoli and I are a couple and I can assure you that I am very much warmer than my corpses. You, Detective Riggs will never be able to quantify that, but Jane does at least three times a day. Now if you don't mind, we are on our lunch break and I would at least like to eat my lunch before I complain to your superiors."

Jane who had been ready to deck Riggs had stood in wonder as for once her girlfriend had defended her honour. Huh. That was hot, Maura was feisty.

"Wow. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you, Maur. Three times a day?"

"You won't get on the wrong side of me, Jane. And yes, sometimes four, double that if it's a weekend."

Jane barked a laugh.

"I can't wait until it's home time and we can try for double figures."

Maura looked down at Jane's plate.

"You'd better order a side of fries."


	21. Chapter 21

All afternoon Jane thought about how ridiculously hot it was that Maura had stood up to Riggs. Ma's right; definitely a keeper.

However, in thinking about how possessive and dominant and hot Maura was, Jane found that she could not concentrate on her work at all. Maura was bossy and Jane found herself doing whatever Maura wanted, even if it meant sitting through a documentary when she would rather watch baseball or going to a ballet when Jane would rather play soccer.

Their relationship truly was give and take, there were so many aspects to their dynamic, and despite them having been a couple for six months, every day Maura astounded her.

Jane decided that it was time for her to spoil Maura.

Jane went to the grocery store to pick up some bits to make spaghetti Bolognese, some British strawberries and two bottles of Maura's favourite white wine as well as some beers for herself. Jane never cooked, but she wanted to do this for Maura.

Jane prepared the sauce her mother had taught her and left it on the stove to reduce. She tidied the house, prepared some strawberries for Bass and had a bath. She was never a bath person before Maura's bath, but that tub was amazing.

After her soak she settled in front of the TV, watching sport, waiting for Maura to come home.

Maura was grateful that she had been busy; all she wanted was to go home with Jane. She hadn't meant to out them, but she could see that Jane was about to blow and punch Riggs. She was used to the comments, she really didn't care, but she did not want Jane to get into trouble by defending her honour.

Maura could sense that Jane had found her outburst arousing. She deserved to have someone fight for her for a change. While Maura loved it when Jane was in control of her and pushed her body to the limits, but she also wanted to take what her body needed. She intended to that later.

As Maura arrived at home she could smell the most delicious aroma of what smelled like Angela's cooking; she was surprised when she found Jane on the sofa.

"Hi."

Jane beamed and bounced off the sofa.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

Jane drew Maura into an embrace, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm, you taste good."

"Speaking of which, where is your mother?"

"Ma? I don't know? Why? Oh, Maur, as much as I love my mother, you didn't invite her here did you?"

"No, I just assumed that she cooked."

Jane beamed. Pleased with herself.

"I cooked. I made it. From scratch!"

Dear God, Jane looked adorable. She had cooked dinner for her and it smelled wonderful!

"I made you dinner. I thought perhaps that we could have dinner, you could have wine, I got you wine, your favourite wine and that I could massage your feet and run you a bath, and you could just relax."

They sat and had dinner with easy conversation. It turned out that Jane really was a wonderful cook, and the wine complemented the sauce perfectly. By the second glass of wine Maura was really relaxed.

Maura sat as Jane packed the dishwasher and tidied the kitchen. She looked so comfortable and so relaxed, as if for a time, the monsters that she chased down weren't out there, that balance prevailed, as least for a time.

Jane sat next to Maura and put her feet into her lap, massaging the stress and strain of the day out of the woman's body.

"How is your wine?"

"It's wonderful, Jane. Thank you."

"How about I run you a bath?"

"Yes please. I love you."

Jane felt giddy, as if she was on the top of the world. She ran Maura a bath, fetching her

lover when it was ready; feeling a chill as she watch Maura's naked form enter the water.

Jane fetched Maura's wine and set it next to her.

"Here you go, sweetheart, here is your wine. You just relax."

Jane kissed Maura's temple and left the woman to soak.

Wow, she was really being spoiled this evening. The dinner Jane had made was delicious and she was being so attentive, the foot massage had been exquisite and the little touches like the wine and the bath was so considerate. As Maura allowed the water to soothe her body she heard the beginning notes of Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Oh, Jane really was going all out.

Maura stepped out of the bath and once dried wrapped a black lace kimono around her body and put her hair up out of the way. She sat on the bed and began moisturising her legs.

Jane walked into their bedroom and saw Maura sitting on the bed rubbing lotion into her limbs. The woman really was beautiful. Everything she did was sexy. What the hell had she done to deserve this; to deserve her?

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled, the tender look on Jane's face moving something inside her.

"That was wonderful, thank you."

Jane kneeled by Maura.

"You are so beautiful and I love you, so much."

The women met in a passionate embrace. The pair moved up the bed, deepening the kiss, legs and arms tangled; squeezing the oxygen from the room.

Maura moved to lie on top of Jane.

"So are you, Jane. You are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have to have you."

The words elicited a moan from Jane. Jane's hands ran over Maura. Maura sat up to straddle Jane.

"Jane, I want to try something."

"Ok. Whatever you want honey."

"I want you to lick me."

"Ok. Move over."

"No Jane, like this. I want you to lick me."

Jane suddenly got it and grinned.

"Hell yeah."

Maura moved herself further up the bed, bracing herself against the wall and lowering herself into Jane's face.

Jane looked up to see the kimono framing Maura, looking so incredibly sexy. Her head thrown back in pleasure as she took what she wanted from Jane. Again, what the hell had she done to deserve this angel?

Jane caressed Maura's strong thighs and her buttocks, holding her in position.

Maura was in heaven; this felt so incredible. Jane's tongue darted in and out of her; the visual of looking down into Jane's eyes as she crouched on top of her was too much for Maura to take. She felt her body convulse and Jane's strong hands hold her firm and she shook uncontrollably and climaxed.

As she regained control of her legs and moved down Jane's body, she laughed, kissing Jane and tasting herself.

"One down, nine to go."


	22. Chapter 22

Maura propped herself up with her arm, taking in the warm brown eyes of her lover. She really did have such beautiful, expressive eyes. At that moment, Maura could see the love and affection that Jane so obviously felt for her. Windows to the soul indeed.

"You're still dressed. Tell me you don't have those awful shoes on? These are expensive sheets, Jane."

Maura heard a thud as Jane used her feet to take the shoes off.

"Not now I don't!"

Maura shook her head. Jane was incorrigible. Maura pulled at Jane's top and lowered her already sexy voice to an even sultrier tone.

"Take these off."

Jane removed her clothes as Maura watched. The sight of Jane naked still thrilled Maura. Jane was so strong, she had wonderful muscle definition. She worked hard to maintain her physique. Since embarking on their relationship, Jane seemed sleeker, her muscles being toned through the most delicious of exercises. Maura was better than any gym ball.

Jane resumed her place on the bed, pleased that Maura had removed her kimono and that both women were now fully naked.

"You are wonderful, Dr Isles. Truly wonderful."

The women kissed languidly. Maura broke the kiss, her body tingling from the effect of Jane's lips on hers.

"How about we try for number two, Maura?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Move down."

"You're so bossy today!" Jane did as instructed; she always did. "Here?"

"Perfect."

Jane watched as Maura pushed herself up to her knees and straddled Jane, moving to support her weight on all fours; giving Jane a delectable view of Maura's ass and sex. Jane moaned at the view and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Holy shit, Maur, are you trying to kill me?"

Maura laughed. "No my love, I am definitely not trying to kill you."

Maura once again lowered herself to Jane; Jane eager to taste and pleasure her. The change in angle meaning Jane was experiencing different parts of Maura. She worked hungrily on Maura; she would never be able to get enough of that glorious taste.

Good God, Jane was trying to kill her; not the other way around. Maura slowly lowered herself onto Jane, lying prone on top of her lover, opening her folds to her, then placing her hands on Jane's ass to maximise the sensation.

Jane's head was swimming, that felt amazing. The mixture of being able to taste and smell Maura while Maura pleasured her was overloading all of her senses. She stopped her movements, unable to move, rolling her head back and letting out a loud moan. She heard and felt as Maura moaned against her, the muffled sounds filling the room.

The sound of Maura's enjoyment encouraging further contact, Jane resumed her oral exploration of Maura. She pulled the woman further apart and followed Maura's example placing her hands on Maura's perfect ass.

The women worked with fervour, driving the other towards release, both trying to devour the other. Maura broke first. Jane suddenly felt additional pressure as Maura pushed down and while the loss of Maura's mouth was unwelcome, the sound and sensation of Maura's orgasm was nearly enough for Jane also.

When Maura's body had finished twitching, Jane again felt Maura's warm tongue in her entrance. She groaned appreciatively.

"Oh, yes, Maur, right there. Please."

It didn't take long for Maura to build up the frenzy that Jane had felt moments ago. As she felt Jane start to shudder and rock beneath her, she felt Jane's tongue enter once more, the sensation once again causing her to let go.

Hearing Maura enjoying another climax sent Jane over the edge, experiencing her own. As the women climaxed together they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

As they eventually stilled, Maura extricated herself from their sticky bodies and lay next to Jane, kissing her, snuggling into her embrace.

"Holy crap, Maur. Wow! That was, wow!"

"Yes, it was rather, wasn't it? It was also numbers two, three and four."

Jane laughed, pulling the woman to her.

"We're going to need at least a 20 minute recess before trying for number five."

"Whatever you need, Detective. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you!"

Bossy Maura indeed!


	23. Chapter 23

"Batter up!"

"Come on Rizzoli; hit it out of the ball park."

Boston Homicide were playing baseball and it was Jane's turn to bat.

Maura had insisted on wearing a one piece Lycra suit which left nothing at all to the imagination, and with all these chauvinistic cops competing to demonstrate their virility; Maura was being eyed up by all of those around her.

The situation was driving Jane crazy. It was awesome having such a hot girlfriend, Jane knew that wherever they were people stared lasciviously at Maura, and today was a glittering example of that. She had worked hard to keep the green eyed monster in check, confident that Maura wanted her, and that while these men and women lusted after her, it was Jane who took her home and made her scream with pleasure. Every now and then, though, she wished she could punch the lights out of all those idiots.

As she took her batting stance she saw the perfect form of her girlfriend talking to a Detective she hadn't seen before. The guy was seriously putting some moves on Maura and Maura was flirting back with him.

Goddammit, Maura, why couldn't you just have worn shorts and t-shirt like everyone else? The world and his wife can see every curve, even the ones between your...

"Strike one."

Mother... Jeez, Maura. Jane Rizzoli never missed! She steeled her concentration to focus on the pitcher but caught sight of Maura throw her head back and touch the man's arm.

What the crap, Maura? Seriously.

The pitcher used Jane's distraction to his advantage and whipped the ball towards the catcher. At witnessing the man's attempt to touch Maura's arm, she moved on the home plate and caught the force of the ball right on her shoulder.

Jane felt nothing but searing pain in her shoulder. Her friends and colleagues ran to her to see how she was, Maura was there almost immediately.

"Jane, oh, God, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. That hurts like a son of a bitch."

"Jane, language!"

"No, Maura, don't language me! This hurts!"

"Here, let me take a look. She's fine guys, give her some space."

Maura shooed the men away from Jane.

"Now, Jane, I'm going to have to take a closer look at this. I'm sorry; I know you love this t-shirt."

Maura ripped the sleeve of the t-shirt in order to assess Jane's shoulder.

"Well this makes a change, Detective; it's usually you ripping my clothes off."

Jane's face coloured and she looked away, avoiding Maura's eyes and seeing who was nearby and could have heard Maura's comments. Frost. Perfect!

"Ow." Maura's light touch of Jane's collar bone brought her attention back to Maura. Maura conducted some range exercises, feeling every wince from Jane as if it were she who had been struck by the ball and not Jane.

"It doesn't look like you've broken anything, but you are going to have many contusions. I recommend that you ice the area and avoid lifting heavy things for the next few days and avoid strenuous activity."

The pain was subsiding and the proximity of Maura and the subtle touches were causing their usual effect on Jane. She spoke, ensuring her voice was gravelly and full of promise.

"What about you, Doc?"

"What about me? I don't understand the question."

"Well you're petite, so does that mean you're not a heavy thing? And I like strenuous activity."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"While I am the perfect BMI for height Jane and not over-weight, but on this occasion Jane, yes, I am a heavy thing when it comes to you lifting me; as much as it pains me to say it. You'll just have to let me do the work for a change."

My God, this woman! She was incredible. It was unlike Maura to flirt so openly in public, and around their colleagues! It was incredibly hot, as was the promise of her words.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes Jane, of course we can."

Once home, Jane sat on the sofa icing her shoulder. She had experienced worse, but Maura was fussing over her and she liked it. She was currently making her favourite dinner and bringing her an ice cold beer. Maura loved playing the dutiful wife. Jane felt a rush of warmth and pride at the thought, huh, wife! It was then that Jane realised that was exactly what she wanted this woman to be, to be her wife, to be by her side for the rest of her life, their lives.

Jane downed her beer quickly, freaked out by her thoughts; that type of commitment with this woman; that thought scared the bejesus out of her. What if Maura didn't want it back? Could Jane be everything for Maura? Why would Maura want to marry her? She was just a dumb cop.

That night after their lovemaking Jane lay there in the dark, who the hell was she kidding? Her life couldn't be this perfect. She couldn't end up with Dr Maura Isles as her wife, that stuff didn't happen to people like her.

What in the hell was she going to do?


	24. Chapter 24

As Maura stood dissecting a man's chest her mind couldn't help but wander. What on earth was wrong with Jane?

Jane had been really distant, and even though they had made love numerous times over the weekend, Jane had felt like she wasn't there; as if her thoughts were somewhere other than with Maura, she felt pre-occupied. She had sensed that Jane hadn't slept properly, and that was always a sure sign that something was bothering her.

They had been together for a year now and in all that time, Jane had never been like this. She was always so full of desire for Maura, she worshipped the ground that Maura's thousand dollar shoes walked on; so what was it?

Did Jane want to break up with her? Was there someone else? Had she realized that being gay wasn't for her? Maura felt her breathing become irregular; she tried to steel herself so as not to hyperventilate.

Maura decided that she would go and find Jane; she needed to know what it was that was bothering her lover so much.

Jane was knocking seven bells out of a punch bag. She was punching and kicking the bag with all her might, pushing through the burning in her muscles, ignoring the soreness in her shoulder. She pummeled the bag, suddenly aware of someone in her peripheral vision; a very pissed off looking Maura with her arms folded. Shit.

Maura had been to Jane's desk, where Frost confirmed that Jane was working out in the gym. Maura had known that it meant she was working out on the bags. Jane, that's really not resting your shoulder.

As she entered the gym she could hear the grunts and punches from Jane; the noise was so animalistic she found her nipples stiffening; responding to the aural sensation and memories of other occasions Jane had sounded so raw. As she saw Jane in her tight black bottoms and black bra top with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, her muscles dripping with sweat; her body further responded to Jane and she felt the clench of lust spread through her body. She crossed her arms across her chest to cover up her obvious arousal.

"How is this avoiding physical exertion?"

"It isn't Maura. I needed to let off some steam."

"Apparently. Did you not consider perhaps speaking to your girlfriend about it? Or perhaps letting off some steam with her?"

Maura's words triggered a thousand images in Jane's mind; usually letting off steam resulted in Maura wearing flat shoes for days.

"Not everything can be solved through sex, you know, Maura?"

"Well that's not your usual attitude towards sex, Jane. Normally you're like a horny teenager and can't get enough of me."

"Well I'm not in the mood, ok?"

"No, Jane, it's not ok. I really think we should talk about this like adults."

"Oh, so not only am I a teenager, but I'm a child too! Fuck you, Maura."

Maura's cheeks flushed and she fought back the tears.

"No, Jane, I think that's the problem; you don't want to fuck me."

With that she turned and walked out, eyes blazing with anger.

Way to fucking go, Rizzoli. How the hell are you going to get out of that?

That night Jane went out and got drunk. Frost rang Maura to pick her up.

"Sorry Dr Isles, she was on a mission."

Maura propped up a very drunk Jane. She stank of whisky. Oh great; the hard stuff.

"Maura! There she is! Frost, have you seen her? Have you seen this woman? She's beautiful, sexy, classy, intelligent, and funny in a Google mouth kind of way and she's a doctor! She has more money in her wallet than I will earn in a lifetime, she knows things I can't even pronounce and she's an amazing lover - the best I've ever had. She's the most amazing woman I have ever met; she captivates me. She makes me a better person, she makes us better Detectives, and for some reason, some unbelievable reason, she wants to be with me. Me? Don't tell her but I want to be with her forever, I want her for my wife. Why would a woman like that want to spend her life with me?"

So that's the problem, Jane's insecurity, and it started when I was looking after her when she got injured. Oh Jane, what am I going to do with you?

"Thanks Frost, I've got this. Don't expect us in tomorrow."

"I wasn't any way! She loves you so much Maura, she figures you'll leave anyway so why not push you away now."

"Thanks Barry, you're a good friend."

Jane slept in the car. Maura processing the information that she had just learned. How had she not realized that Jane was being insecure? Maura loved Jane and she thought it was obvious, thought that Jane knew that this was real; something deep and shared and sacred.

As they arrived home, Jane was still asleep. Maura decided to take control of the situation, wanting to prove that Jane still wanted her; besides she still felt her need from earlier and since being with Jane, her libido dictated sex daily and she needed the release only Jane could provide. She knew that no one else would ever do, that no one else would ever be able to compare. No one could make her body feel every nerve, every fibre, it was as if Jane was tuned in to Maura's frequency and only she could hear it. She shivered in anticipation.

She removed her panties, hitched up her skirt, undid two buttons on her blouse and climbed onto Jane's lap.

Jane was dreaming of Maura, dreaming of kissing those luscious lips, of grabbing that firm ass, making her come in every possible way. Suddenly she felt pressure on her and her adrenaline spiked. She grabbed her attacker, looking suddenly into the face of her shocked lover. She released her hold immediately.

"Jesus, Maura! Thank fuck! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

The sudden show of dominance from Jane coupled with her thoughts moments earlier had gotten Maura dripping wet. She had been thinking of the makeup sex that they would have that night during the duration of the journey, and the shock of Jane showing the spirit she had been fantasizing about, had kicked started her libido. Jane was so strong, so masterful.

"No, Jane, you definitely didn't hurt me."

Jane's eye took in Maura's breasts and her skirt which was up to her waist revealing her arousal. Jane licked her lips, recognizing the want in Maura's eyes, feeling her body respond. Time to man up, Rizzoli.

"Baby, why are you sitting on me?"

"Because I want you, Jane."

"Fuck."

"Exactly Jane."

"I'm sorry for being a dick before?"

"When? Today or this weekend?"

Jane laughed. "Both. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to tell me the reason?"

"I think I did in the Robber."

"Tell me again."

"You're amazing, Maura, I worship you. You frighten me; the passion, the desire, the love that I feel. The thought of losing you kills me. What if I am not enough or you? You could have anyone that you wanted, and yet you're with me. I'm nothing special, why do you want me over the rest of the world? I am sorry for telling you to eff off. Oh, and for the record I will never not want to have sex with you.

You are beautiful and I love you. I should have spoken to you rather than push you away, but I want you so much, Maur."

Maura lifted Jane's face towards her.

"I love you, Jane. I am awkward, aloof, socially inept, and weird. People don't want to get to know me. I have always been someone who didn't need anyone else. A loner. When you came into my life you changed all of that. You made me feel something that I had never felt before; loved, accepted, wanted; you accept my flaws and embrace them. You make me a better person and not a cyborg. You make me feel. I choose you, Jane. I chose you when I fell in love with you.

I don't want anyone else, ever. You know that! You just freaked out when you realized how much you love me. You're a Detective, Jane. You should have realized you have felt like that for a long time. I want to spend my life with you and you want to spend your life with me. That's all there is to it. Oh, and don't speak to me like that again. I didn't deserve it. Next time talk to me. Put up or shut it I think the expression goes."

"It's nut up or shut up you goof."

She really was stupid sometimes. Thank fuck they were still ok, she could have blown it by acting like such an idiot.

"Baby, where are your panties?"

"I took them off."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to fuck me Jane, here in our car on our drive where anyone could see us. I want to feel you deep inside me and I want you to make me come, hard."

Oh my! Maura never swore, but when she did, she certainly knew when to do it for effect.

Jane growled and captured Maura's lips. Her fingers immediately entering Maura roughly. Jane sensed that Maura wanted it hard and fast. She could always oblige that, besides, she wanted her out of the car and indoors; in bed, on the sofa, on the floor, on the kitchen table...

Jane added a third finger and felt Maura moan as she filled her.

"Fuck, Maur, you feel so good, you feel so tight around my fingers."

Jane massaged Maura's clit with her thumb. Maura threw her head back and pushed her breasts into Jane's face. Her hair framing her face; the look on her face one of wanton pleasure.

"Oh yeah, Jane, that feels so good. Fuck me, Jane. Hard."

The use of expletives by Maura during the throes of passion always drove Jane wild. Maura was so prissy and to hear cuss words, especially while she was wrapped around her hand so tightly, was enough to make Jane come there and then.

Jane obliged, plunging her hand in and out or Maura, Maura riding Jane's hand. Jane felt Maura's muscles contract, squeezing her hand, trying to force her out. Jane continued and held Maura steady with her other hand as Maura climaxed. Jane kissed her sweetly when Maura was grounded.

"You look so beautiful when you've just come. I will never be able to get enough of you,"

"I know the feeling. Speaking of which, move the seat back."

Jane watched as Maura climbed off her and crouched in the footwell, unzipping Jane's jeans and forcing them down.

Jane looked around her, shocked.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Trying to go down on you."

Holy shit. It wasn't going to take Jane long. She wanted to blame the alcohol, but it had nothing to do with that, it was this ethereal beauty, wanting to pleasure her. Just the thought of that would always take her to the edge.

"Are you comfortable?"

After a bit of shifting, Jane was almost laid down and Maura was hungrily licking her folds, Jane's hands in Maura's hair, pulling her onto her. Maura loved how Jane tasted, loved reciprocating their lovemaking. She could feel already that Jane was close, and as Jane's orgasm took over her body, she suspected that tonight was going to be a very long night, but for the best possible reason.


	25. Chapter 25

Maura sat on the edge of the bed, removed her ballet pumps and massaged the balls of her feet. She hated wearing flats. Maura could walk for miles in her heels, but flats just made her uncomfortable, plus they caused pes planus. Heels made her feel more confident, more sexy; more womanly and attractive.

Maura's thoughts were interrupted by a text from Jane.

_Hey u. Meet me 2nite at Girlz, 7pm sharp. U dont no me. Wear sumthin sexy. Jxx_

Maura sighed. Oh Jane. No matter how much she tried to coerce Jane, she refused to write correctly in a text. Maura found 'text speak' infuriating. She always composed a message how she would a written report. She composed her reply, eager to be grammatically correct, even if it went over multiple messages.

_Hello Jane. Girlz? Ok. I will Google the address and meet you there. I assume by you don't know me; you mean that you would like us to pretend that this is our first meeting? Mxx. PS I always wear something sexy._

Jane had had a really tough day. She had spent the day literally run after bad guys, and the adrenaline rush from the chase had sent her testosterone levels and libido sky high. Jane remembered how turned on she had been by watching other women come onto Maura, and she wanted to try something. She needed to take Maura, hard and fast. The thought made her impatient, but she knew the surprise she had planned would be worth it.

She heard her phone beep a reply. 3 new messages Maura. Ah Jeez, Maur! That woman drove her crazy, who sends a text like that? Jane shook her head and felt a rush of love for the pernickety woman.

_Exactly. 7PM sharp. C u 2nite. J xox_

Jane had gone to her place to get ready; she really should sell the place, but her Ma stayed there every now and then. Jane looked at the items she had careful placed on the bed, picking up her new toy and dressing for the experience. She just hoped she liked it. She checked her watch and picked up the pace. She needed to be there long before Maura in order to bring her plan into fruition.

Maura showered and changed and as instructed arrived at the lesbian bar at precisely 19.00. As she walked in, she noted that the bar was busy and that there was a good mix of people. A waitress met her and escorted her to her table as she had done to Jane all those months before. As she followed the waitress her eyes scanned the room and she saw Jane seated in a booth near to her; within sight but not too close.

Jane was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a smart top, a combination of masculinity and femininity, which Maura always found sexy. Maura knew the jeans meant one thing. Oh, Jane, what have you got planned? Jane had never gone out packing before and the thought thrilled Maura.

Maura on the other hand looked dolled up to the nines. She was wearing heels and a dress, plunging at the neckline revealing her beautiful breasts and short enough to show off her legs. She looked stunning. She felt able to wear heels again, but not for long she sensed. Maura's eyes travelled to Jane's crotch and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Maura was glorious. Jane took in every inch of her lover's body from her vantage point. She practically drooled, remembering the flesh beneath the garments and the way she smelled and tasted. She gulped her beer, hoping to quench her thirst, but her thirst couldn't be quelled by alcohol; only by Maura, and even then it was never permanent. This had seemed like such a good idea at the time; now it took everything she had not to go over there right now and claim her, especially when she saw Maura uncross her legs and cross them the other way, the glimpse of a bare thigh her reward. Patience Rizzoli, patience; it will be worth it in the end.

Maura could feel Jane's hungry gaze without looking at her. She crossed her legs, knowing the move would flash Jane her thigh. She was such a tease. Maura chuckled silently. Her being bad only resulting in one thing; Jane taking what she needed from her. It turned Maura on so much when she was like that. So raw, so passionate, and then the contrast; she made love to her slowly, staring into Maura's eyes while she came. It was always so erotic and sensual.

It didn't take long for the first woman to approach Maura. She was a pretty red head. Maura flirted with the woman shaking her long honey coloured hair when she laughed, pushing out her bosom slightly. She caught the clench of Jane's jaw from across the room, sending a thrill straight through her. Soon after, Maura lightly touched the woman's arm, shaking her head and she retreated, licking her wounded pride at the knock back.

The second woman to approach Maura was very butch. Maura smiled sweetly at the woman as she again flirted with her. This woman was more direct with Maura and soon the tell tale shake of Maura's head came.

Yeah, you just keep walking sweetheart. You don't stand a chance. None of you do. Jane signaled for another beer, watching as a young baby dyke tried her luck with Maura. Oh, the arrogance of youth!

The woman strutted over to Maura, dripping with confidence that only an exuberant young dyke possessed. She really put the moves onto Maura, her hand framing Maura's face.

Oh, brother! Prepare yourself for a knock back Casanova; you're probably not used to it, but it's coming.

Sure enough, Jane watched as the woman skulked back to her friends. Ha! Damn right you crashed and burned.

Maura looked to Jane, observing the look of triumph on her face at the baby dyke's attempts to woo her. She had been very sweet and Maura felt bad for her, but she was in love with Jane. No other woman compared.

Maura was hoping that Jane would soon come over to her as she felt the ache between her legs. Their game was working and she wanted the brunette, hungered for her kiss and her touch. Not one, but two voices brought her out of her thoughts.

Jane felt the jealousy course through her veins. Really? Two of you? Really? You have the audacity to proposition my woman for a threesome? It's a damn good job she had left her gun and badge at home. She watched as Maura took the flirting up a notch. Damn it Maura, you're such a fucking tease.

Maura again glanced at Jane, sensing that as soon as the women left she would make her move. Eventually the women retreated. She practically felt the heat from Jane as she approached her.

"Wow, you're certainly shattering some egos in here tonight!"

"Not intentionally, I'm just not interested."

Playing hard to get, eh Maur? We'll see.

"That's a shame; you could meet the woman of your dreams in here tonight."

Maura's eyes sparkled with amusement. That's it Jane, work for it.

"Hm, I doubt it."

"We're you this rude to everybody?"

"I'm not being rude. I'm merely reflecting the truth."

"Did no one catch your eye?"

"No."

"What does catch your eye?"

"Confidence, swagger, intelligence, bravery, a muscular body, hot brooding looks. Know anyone?"

Jane barked a laughed, her gravelly voice in full swing.

"If I see anyone that matches that description, I'll be sure to send them your way. Can I join you?"

"Yes."

Jane stuck out her hand.

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Maura Isles."

"Well nice to meet you Maura. Don't take this the wrong way, but what is a woman like you doing in a place like this?"

"Trying to get laid. I was supposed to be meeting someone, but they haven't shown up."

Jane nearly spat out her beer, Jesus Maura, that's not like you to be so direct in public.

"Well her loss. Can I buy you a drink?"

Maura's eyes looked up and down Jane; taking in that that familiar bulge, but this one looked different to usual.

"Yes."

Jane caught the attention of the waitress.

"I'll have another beer please and the lady will have a glass of the Chateau Montelena."

Maura raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know what I was drinking?"

Jane cleared her throat. She paid attention to Maura, wherever she was.

"Let's see. You are wearing Christian Louboutin shoes, your dress is a vintage Vivienne Westwood, your earrings are Cartier, your watch is a Rolex and your bag is a Louis Vuitton. You obviously enjoy the finer things in life."

"You have an eye for fine detail, Jane."

"I have an eye for fine detail and fine things. It comes in handy in my line of work"

"Oh? And what is your line of work?"

"Detective, Homicide."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Your presence. The arrogant charisma. The confidence and swagger."

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Chief Medical Examiner."

"Huh. I hope our paths cross in the future."

"I'm sure they will."

"Swagger huh?"

"Most definitely."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jane placed a protective hand on Maura's back and led her out of the bar, past those who had tried and failed with her earlier; eating up their jealousy as if it were candy.

As they stepped out of the bar, Jane led Maura down a dark alley.

"Where are we going, Jane?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No, I've just met you?"

"Me, Maur, do you trust me."

"With my life."

"Well ok then, follow me."

Jane found a darkened but fairly protected place in the alley and pulled Maura to her in a passionate embrace. It was heated and their passion equally matched. Jane pushed Maura to a wall gently, and then looked down to her crotch.

"Off. Now."

"Jane! I."

"Off, Maura. Now!"

Maura stepped out of her panties; Jane kneeled to retrieve them, placing them in her pocket so as not to lose them, intending to give them back to Maur when she was finished.

Jane stood and hitched Maura's dress up. She unzipped her jeans, took hold of the cock shaped dildo and plunged straight inside her. She wrapped Maura around her waist, holding her buttocks to support the woman. When she was confident of her grip and that her lover could take it, she started to fuck Maura as if her life depended on it.

She just couldn't help herself, as soon as she was inside Maura that was it, she just had to make her feel every inch. She wanted Maura to remember her while she was prepping a cadaver; writing a report; showering; going about her daily business, to suddenly feel the glorious pain and to again feel desire for the brunette. Jane fucked her hard and fast, like a selfish bloke concerned only with his own pleasure.

The first one was always for Jane. She always took what she needed. As soon as she had that release she could last, she could make love to Maura and go all night, she just needed that quick one first.

Oh God, Jane, how can you do it like that? Maura felt like she were coming undone, she couldn't process the sensations, it was as if all of her senses were being overloaded at the same time; an onslaught of pleasure and pain. Maura was never sure which she felt the most.

She felt Jane's motions quicken further and her body start to tense; she knew Jane's orgasm was imminent. Maura felt Jane's hand move to her own legs and heard the tell tale animalistic grunt of her release. Just as she heard the aural indication of Jane's pleasure, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time; an ejaculation inside her. What the hell? How on earth was that possible? The thought and peculiar sensation made her cry out and Jane came for a second time.

They stood together for a moment. Jane pulled her head back to look at Maura. She kissed her gently.

"How?"

"Ejaculating dildo."

"Oh!"

Jane kissed her again tenderly as she removed herself from Maura. She dropped to her knees and positioned Maura's leg on her shoulder. Maura's hands moved to her shoulders, seeking stability.

Jane knew that it wouldn't take Maura long. Her tongue found Maura's clitoris and circled it quickly; fervently. She felt Maura's hands tighten and her manicured nails dig in to her flesh. Maura closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.

"Oh, God, Jane, that feels so good. Oh yes, I'm going to, oh."

Jane felt Maura's climax and the nails in her shoulder tighten. Maura eventually relaxed, sated; Jane was such an incredible lover. She could be so tender and loving and yet so masterful, Maura hated to be vulgar, but Jane was fucking sublime!

Jane pulled the panties out of her pocket and Maura stepped back into them. As she pulled them up, restoring her girlfriend's dignity, they heard applause; the couple that had propositioned Maura had just witnessed her orgasm. Maura smoothed down her skirt looked at the women and simply stated;

"That girls is how you take home a stranger; that is how it's done!"

Oh yes, Maura definitely liked her surprise!


	26. Chapter 26

Maura had gone away for the weekend to a conference in The Hague. Everyone who was anyone in the world of Forensic science was there, and Maura was a key note speaker. Jane was at home on her own and was bored.

Nothing was happening. It was weird as it almost seemed that with no M.E. in the city that the bodies just stopped appearing, that people stopped killing. Jane would have thought that there would have been a spate of killings with no one decent there to collect the evidence and put them away; but apparently but not the criminals of Boston. She wasn't wishing people dead, she was just bored.

Jane was like a ball of nervous energy. If her energy could have been harnessed, it would have powered the whole of Massachusetts.

She had gone to her flat for a change of scenery and was pacing around like a caged tiger. She had caught up with her paperwork, beaten the stuffing out of her punch bag, killed zombies on her Xbox, visited her ma, been grocery shopping and now she was back at their house talking to a damned turtle; and it was only 2PM!

"Oh Bass, I am so booooooorrrrrrreeddd! Your Mom is out in the Netherlands, hell she's probably visiting a coffee shop or the red light district as we, I, speak. Actually, that's not true, Maura will love the culture and soak up the beautiful galleries, but she will definitely visit a sex shop, buddy. I guarantee it. Oh and the beer, my God that sweet sweet beer!"

She had gone mad, she as sure of it. Bass was non responsive at the best of times. Besides, having Googled it, it would take Maura an hour to get from The Hague to Amsterdam so she probably wouldn't have time to visit a sex shop, but with that woman she never knew what she would do, she always managed to be surprised by Maura.

What the hell was she going to do with herself for two whole days?

Her phone broke the monotony. Jane bounded to pick it up.

"Jane, hi."

"Hey baby, did you get to the hotel ok? How is it? I miss you!"

"I did. It's nice. Quaint. We've got a dinner in half an hour, a meet and greet."

"Oh, cool. Of course you do."

"What are you up to?"

"Not much. Just chilling."

"You're bored aren't you?"

"God yes. No one's getting killed Maur. There's nothing to do!"

"Don't whine, Jane, it's not becoming. And don't pout. I'd better get ready. I love you. I miss you."

"I love and miss you too sweetheart. So much. Have a good evening. Remember to tell people that you're in a committed relationship."

Maura laughed. "Yes, Jane. I love you, silly. Go and find something to do."

"I'm going to take Bass for a walk. By the time we reach the door, you'll be back."

"Goodnight, Jane."

Jane chuckled. "Night baby."

Holy crap, bored indeed.

Maura was really looking forward to the conference and was honoured at having been invited to speak. That evening she met numerous people and played the role she was there to do. She was used to these types of social events and felt comfortable entertaining and schmoozing.

She missed Jane. Although she teased her, she really missed her. It was as if part of her was missing, that she was herself, but a less vibrant version. This was entirely new to Maura. She had had relationships before, but not like this. She loved Jane for everything that she was. Maura loved her and was in love with her; no one would ever come close.

By the time she got back to her room it was 1AM. She hadn't expected to be out that long. She was tired from the travelling and from the evening, but she wasn't quite ready to sleep.

Maura switched the TV on and flicked through the channels, surprised to find porn on the free channels. She settled down to watch some; curious more than aroused, porn did nothing for her. It always looked so fake and unrealistic and while Maura's nails were manicured, having sex with those porn nails would be akin to being digitally stimulated by Edward Scissorhands.

She took out her phone and texted Jane.

_"Hey, you. Just got back to my room, I am so tired. What are you doing?xx"_

_"Hey baby. Just hd dinner. Watchn film, drinkn beer, wot u up 2?xx"_

_"Watching "_

_"Wot? Wow. Hot! U like?xx"_

_"Not really. I'd rather think about "_

Huh, this was new. Jane felt the sudden rush of her arousal, thinking of Maura watching porn.

_"I want u 2 touch urself. Imagine its me, put ur hands on ur tits n "_

Maura groaned as she read Jane's text. They had never sexted before. Maura obliged.

_"Now touch urself btwn ur legs. Feel the wet warmth. Imagn its "_

Maura was already imagining that it was Jane's strong hands massaging her breast and opening her wet folds.

_"Put 1 fingr insid u. Now add 2. Circle ur clit lik I "_

Maura tried to ignore the spelling, concentrating on pleasuring herself. She worked her fingers inside her, circling her clit, using quick motions, knowing how to make herself feel the release her body craved.

Her nimble fingers worked quickly and she found herself arching her back, feeling her climax and the rush of blood throughout her body.

_"Wow. That was intense. Not as good as when you do it."_

_"I shud hope not. Thats really hot! I took care of myself 2. Xx"_

_"At least I'll sleep now. I'll ring you tomorrow, baby. Night "_

_"K. Nite. Love "_

Jane sighed and returned her attention to her film, or tried to. She missed Maura so much! She couldn't believe that after her little wobble that they were better than ever. She had been so stupid to try and push Maura away. She was so lucky; Maura was amazing.

Jane had stayed up longer than she had anticipated. For some reason she had decided that watching films and drinking beer into the early hours of the morning was a good idea; not so much the following day.

Jane was tired and a little bit hung-over. She heard her phone beep and rolled over to read her messages. Maura 4 New Messages. Oh Maura.

_Good morning, sleepyhead. How are you today? My talk went really well. I've been really impressed with the calibre of delegates here; we had some incredible discussion and debate. A few people are heading into Amsterdam later; I don't think I will be though. I miss you and I'm so glad that I am coming home to you tomorrow. I wanted to send you something to remind you of me. Mxx_

Jane opened the message and nearly had a coronary. Maura had sent her an explicit picture. Holy shit! Jane could see the familiar pale and delicate skin broken only by the shaped strip of honey blonde pubic hair. Dear God, she was intent on driving her crazy!

Suddenly Jane was wide awake; the pounding in her head no longer a result of the alcohol she had consumed the previous night, but of the sudden overload of her senses. Her heart was thumping and threatened to beat out of her chest.

She quickly composed a reply.

_Fuck Maur. Wot r u tryin 2 do 2 me? U nearly came bak 2 my dead body then!xx_

Jane groaned in frustration. She had gone from hung-over to horny in two seconds. There was no point trying to do anything about it. It was futile. Only one thing for it. Jane changed into her sweat pants and bra top, tied her hair back and hunted for her boxing gloves. She grabbed her iPod and headed to their home gym.

Jane looked through her playlists and found the one she was looking for; Skunk Anansie. Perfect. She started with a gentle song, warming her muscles to avoid pulling something. Waiting for the song she wanted which would mean a workout to tire every muscle, hoping that the exercise would dissipate the need she felt in her core.

She heard the opening bars of Tear the Place Up and shrugged her shoulders to the beat of the drums, hopping from side to side at the addition of the bass. As the song started she punctuated every word with a punch, pausing at the crescendo feeling the burn throughout her body, before the chorus dropped, driving slow strong punches and kicks until she was spent.

Jane could feel every muscle in her body scream in protest to the battering she had just bestowed on the punch bag. At this rate when Maura came home she would be welcomed by arms similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger. Yet still, Jane felt the soft hum of need in her core, Jane sensed it wasn't going to go away until Maura was home.

Jane groaned in frustration. Thanks Maur, something to remind her alright, and frustrate the hell out of her! Only one thing for it; she hit repeat. Come on, Skin, sing it. We're Gonna Tear The Place Up Up Up Up! Arms like Arnie indeed!


	27. Chapter 27

Everything was booked. Jane had the ring, she had booked the tickets, flights and hotel, yep, she was ready to propose. Holy crap. What if she said no? She wouldn't say no. No, definitely not. Would she?

It had been so difficult keeping the whole thing from Maura; trying to organise their leave and not telling her anything about it. Jane had wanted Maura to be spoiled, to be surprised. Maura didn't suspect a thing.

Jane lay on her back, enjoying the feel of Maura snuggled into her side. She had an arm around Maura's shoulder and was resting her hand on Maura's elbow. Jane lightly traced her fingertips over Maura's shoulder, feeling the goosebumps appear on Maura's skin in response to the gentle caress. She felt content.

Jane felt Maura stir next to her. She placed a light kiss on Maura's forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning. Jane, what time is it? We're due at work."

"No, we're not."

"What do you mean we're not?"

"Exactly that baby. We have a week off. Our plane is in five hours so we just about have time to pack and for me to enjoy you at least once before we need to be at the airport."

Maura shot up in bed.

"What?"

Jane laughed at the excited tone in Maura's voice.

"Our empty cases are in the spare room. Passports and money are all sorted. You just need to pack and leave everything else to me."

Maura looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well what do I pack, Jane?"

"Clothes Maura, what you would normally wear. It's not going to be too hot but it might get chilly on an evening."

Maura tenderly kissed Jane. "I love you. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nous allons a Paris."

Maura squealed and threw herself on top of Jane. Jane laughed. "Did you just squeal?"

"Non, Jane, mais vous serez crissement mon nom dans une minute."

Maura peppered Jane's neck with kisses, nibbling on Jane's pulse point. She felt Jane squirm underneath her. Maura looked to Jane's clothes.

"Off. Now."

Their lovemaking was tender and un-rushed. Jane went to get them a drink and when she came back stood in the doorway watching Maura rifle through her wardrobe, choosing the garments she deemed suitable for the trip. God she was beautiful. Standing there completely naked with her ruffled hair holding up clothes to her, she looked a picture.

"God, you're beautiful."

Maura looked embarrassed, but smiled causing Jane's heart to skip.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while. You deserve to go somewhere nice baby. To be spoiled. I intend to spoil you this week. Every week really. You love Paris and I've never been. I thought perhaps you could show me the places that are important to you."

Maura turned and walked to Jane, standing on tip toes to bestow a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's waiting lips.

"The only place that is important is wherever you and I are, but yes, we can visit a few of the sights."

Jane really had gone all out. The women flew first class. Jane had figured that if she was doing this, she should do it properly. She hated to fly but champagne and a huge choice of movies seemed to help; they were a distraction at least.

I can't believe she has done all of this for me. How on earth did she arrange it all? It really was wonderful; she was wonderful. Maura glanced over and caught Jane tightly gripping the arm rests, her jaw clenching.

"Are you ok, Jane?"

"Uh, yeah. I just hate flying, you know?"

"No, Jane, I love flying. You know statistically."

"No, Maura. Please don't tell me? I'll be fine once we are in the air."

As soon as the plane had levelled out and the air hostess had made her way to them, Jane had ordered them champagne and had knocked back a scotch. Huh, this was the way to travel; it definitely made flying easier to stomach. Jane watched films while Maura dozed.

Eventually they landed and checked into their hotel. Jane had ordered flowers and chocolates for the room, truly intent on spoiling her girlfriend.

"Jane, they're beautiful. Thank you."

During their break they barely had time to sleep between the love-making, sightseeing and eating and drinking. On their second to last day, Jane had one more surprise.

Jane had bought them tickets to see the Gunther Von Hagens exhibition. She really didn't want to go, but she knew Maura would love it.

As they arrived at the gallery and Maura realised what they were going to see, she couldn't contain her excitement. She threw her arms around Jane.

"Oh, Jane. Thank you. Thank you! This is wonderful."

Jane laughed. "Ok Maur, that's not a word I would use to describe it. Macabre, maybe? I knew you'd want to see it babe, and that's good enough for me. Any time you want to take me to Cooperstown though, I won't complain."

The exhibition was really interesting. Jane led them around the rooms, leaving the one she wanted until last. As expected Maura was spouting facts, imparting knowledge the whole way round. Jane nervously fiddled with the ring box in her pocket. Here we go.

"Oh, wow. The human heart. It's incredible to think that that is what keeps us going. Did you know that the average heart will beat 2.5 billion times in a lifetime?"

Jane's heart felt like it was trying to do that in a minute. Holy crap, her palms were sweaty and she felt hot. She cleared her throat. Here goes.

"What's in the human heart?"

Maura looked at her confused. Jane appeared flushed.

"I don't understand the question. The heart is a myogenic muscular organ responsible for pumping blood around the body."

"Well, you see if you looked in my heart, Maura, you'd find you."

Jane dropped to one knee and took out the ring, showing it to Maura.

"You see in my heart is you. If you cut open my brain or looked in my veins you'd find you. You're everything to me Maura, my purpose, my passion, my raison d'être. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, of spending your life with me so that every day I can love you and make you happy?"

"Yes Jane, yes, of course, yes!"

Jane stood and took Maura into her arms, kissing her deeply.

"I love you, thank you."

She placed the rock onto Maura's finger.

"Perfect."

"Oh Jane, this ring is beautiful."

It has cost her a small fortune but Maura was worth every penny. Jane took Maura's hand and led her out into the world, having made a promise to love and protect Maura; no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28

Jane was in one of those moods. She had a case that she couldn't crack. She was tired, frustrated and needed an outlet for her aggression. When Maura had found her dripping with sweat, shattered from an intensive workout session with a punch bag which didn't abate the frustration; Maura knew she was in trouble.

Jane's day had gone from bad to worse; barking at anyone who spoke to her. She was scary when she was like this; it thrilled Maura to her core. She pressed her legs together to abate the need, but it only made it worse. She would just have to wait until Jane extinguished the fire she had started.

Maura made sure she arrived home first and tidied the house and made Jane dinner. When she heard Jane's car arrive she headed to the fridge to get Jane a beer. As soon as Jane was through the door she handed the beer to the Detective; watching as the liquid disappeared in one long glug.

"Dinner is nearly ready. Why don't you shower and change and I'll get you another beer?"

Jane moved to the bathroom not answering Maura, shedding her clothes as she walked. She hopped in the shower feeling the hot water and steam dissipate some of her tension. She stepped out of the shower and towel dried herself, discarded her towel and strode to the bedroom naked, to dress. She felt like an Amazonian getting ready to stalk for prey.

Jane saw that Maura had left her a beer on the sideboard and had placed the strap on and dildo on the bed, silently giving her permission to Jane. As she stepped into it and arranged it, she groaned at the contact. She pulled on a vest top and a pair of baggy jeans.

Jane walked into the kitchen to find Maura preparing their dinner. She walked up behind Maura, turned her and kissed her roughly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sit down, I'll dish up."

Jane watched as Maura bent from the hips leaning down to open the oven, her stockinged legs being bared right up to her arse. Jane growled at the sight and resisted the urge to take her there and then. Horndogs and ovens don't go Rizzoli! God she loved those legs. The Jimmy Choos seemed to make them go for miles.

Maura loved being a tease. She was playing with fire, she knew it. When she had come home she had showered and changed into her sexiest La Perla underwear, choosing her Jimmy Choos to elongate her limbs. The dress she wore she knew would show her wares to Jane if she moved just right, the groan from Jane her reward.

Maura dished up and set the plate down in front of Jane, ensuring to push her tits into Jane's face, just like she had at Merch. That was too much for Jane. She twisted and pulled the woman straight down onto her lap, moving her legs either side so that Maura was straddling her.

Jane roughly massaged the mounds in her face while kissing the soft skin. Maura moaned and pushed down onto Jane, feeling now the pressure she had needed all day. Jane nipped and sucked, marking Maura's beautiful breasts. She pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"Dinner looks good, I'm starving."

God she was so butch, Maura loved it!

Maura stepped away from Jane and went to get her own dinner. The women ate in silence, Jane eventually breaking it when they had nearly finished

"This is good. You're a good fiancée. Thank you. What's say I show you my appreciation?"

Maura shivered in anticipation.

"Yes please."

The women moved to the bedroom.

"Here, take this dress off."

Jane's words were soft and kind but Maura could feel an undercurrent. She removed the dress as instructed revealing her Basque.

"Beautiful. Take this off too, and your panties, but leave on your stockings, suspenders and heels."

Oh shit, Maura was in trouble. She felt a gush of wetness between her legs, thank goodness she was removing them, and she didn't want Jane ruining them.

"Good girl. Now lie down on the bed, I want to give you a massage."

Maura hadn't been expecting that. She felt Jane's hands roam the length of her back. She had such strong hands. The massage felt wonderful and the she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder, hissing as she took a sharp intake of breath. She should have known.

It had been during a perfectly innocent massage that Jane had discovered that spot on Maura's shoulder. She had been rubbing it and inadvertently pinched the flesh. Maura had sucked in a breath and moaned, indicating her pleasure at the pain. Jane had repeated it, more firm, and had practically orgasmed at the reaction it had had on Maura. Now, she was taking full advantage of that spot, deliberately manipulating the flesh to her own end.

As her fingers massaged and pinched and pulled Maura's shoulder, she could feel Maura writhing and hear the noises from her; a delicious combination of feral moans and wild breathing.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you Maur."

She growled in her ear.

"On your knees."

Maura groaned at the loss of sensation. Jane sensed the woman's frustration and delivered three sharp smacks to the delicious rear that was now teasing the air, hearing a scream of pleasure and pain from her lover; she resisted the urge to really make the woman scream by entering her back door. She imagined how tight Maura would be and grabbed the shaft, giving herself the pressure she needed.

Oh fuck, Maur, how could one woman drive another so wild? She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed her cock and entered Maura; she could feel the wetness soaking onto her legs. She grabbed Maura's hips and started with the hard, fast, strong rhythm that she needed.

She heard Maura moan, or was that her? Either way, it felt so fucking good. She loved this woman and fucking her like this was born of pure animalistic need. She felt her release start; she was so wound up.

"Oh God, Maur, I'm going to, oh, so tight, so, oh."

Jane was hit by the force of her orgasm, it had the ferocity of a tornado; ridding Jane of her ability to control herself. She laid, her body over Maura's, spent. She eventually removed herself from Maura and sprawled herself on the bed.

"Wow. Are you ok baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"But you didn't come."

"No."

Maura looked at Jane and decided to be bold. She straddled Jane; Jane immediately knowing Maura's intention. She moved the base of the dildo to lessen her own sensitivity.

Maura took the phallus in her hand and guided it into her. The angle different to before, but just as good. Maura was grateful for having wanted a pony as a child. She proceeded to ride Jane, taking what she needed. Jane moved her thumb to Maura's clit. The sudden sensation causing Maura to buck wildly; the combination resulting in the onslaught of an incredibly powerful orgasm.

"Oh, fuck Jane, oh yes, yes!"

God she was beautiful. Jane could have died happy, right there and then. They were getting married, sharing a life together. The way they were together just worked.

Maura dismounted as Jane wriggled free, then removing Maura's shoes and remaining underwear. She took the woman in her arms, kissing her gently; the freneticism from before replaced with tenderness and love.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"You are so beautiful. We really need to set a date you know?"

"Let's pick one tomorrow, I can't think straight now."

"I never want you to think straight again, Maur."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Night night babe. Sleep tight."

They fell asleep, content in each other's embrace, safe in the knowledge that their love and need was matched perfectly; a rarity but sublime when found. They had found each other and gotten stronger each day; even bad days brought them closer together. Theirs was a true love and partnership, and one soon to be joined.


	29. Chapter 29

Jane checked her watch for the fiftieth time that morning and smoothed down her silk trousers. She felt hot, she felt stupid, and she felt as if she were asphyxiating. Who's idea was this anyway? Yours. Oh yeah, quit moaning Rizzolia.

Here she was, waiting at the Register Office for Maura and she sincerely doubted that the beautiful woman who was her heart and soul would actually show. Oh God, what if she didn't show? No, Maura wouldn't do that to her; she loved her. Right?

Oh crap. At this precise moment in time, she knew nothing. Hell, she couldn't even remember her badge number.

Double crap.

Her hands were perspiring profusely and her mouth was completely dry. Jane checked her watch: 13:05. Maura was late. Maura was never late. Shit, she wasn't coming!

Jane thought back to the previous night, she seemed like she still thought it was a good idea last night.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi yourself. It's late, you should be asleep Jane. The last thing that we want on our wedding photos is you with periortbital circles."

Jane barked a laugh, "so you're concerned about whether your new wife will show you up? Is that what it is?"

"Jane, you will never show me up, despite the fact that you try to on a daily basis. How is it at your flat?"

"It's ok. I just miss you. We're not exactly having a traditional ceremony Maur, I don't know why you felt it bad luck for us to spend the night together and see each other before the wedding?"

"I have been reading up on wedding traditions Jane and there is something magical about publically declaring your love and commitment to someone. Surely you want us to have a good life together. Bad juju from the start of a marriage doesn't bode well."

"Bad juju? Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?"

"Just because I am a woman of science Jane does not mean that I am closed off to other possibilities."

Sing it! The fact we're about to do this tells me how much, Maur.

"Will you ever let me win an argument when we're married do you think?"

"Well Jane, it depends if you suddenly develop the ability to present an argument to me that I have no counterargument for, doesn't it?"

Jane screamed in frustration "ok ok Googlemouth. You win. You always win. I miss you, but after tomorrow we have no reason to be apart again. Ever."

Maura loved it when Jane called her Googlemouth. Other people had been intimidated by her manner and her thirst for knowledge, but with Jane, although she teased her, she liked it. Jane liked respected the body, mind and soul. Maura was a very luck girl indeed and tomorrow she would become Doctor Maura Isles Rizzoli. It had a wonderful melodic ring to it.

"I know. I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too, Maura. I'll see you tomorrow, 13:00. Don't be late!"

"Jane, when have you known me to be late for anything? I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane had slept fitfully. She no longer slept well without Maura and here she was wearing a stupid white suit with matching tie, realising that the lateness of her lover may be a sign that she would have to get used to it; she may never sleep properly again.

Jane checked her watch again 13:08. The door to the room opened and her brother Frankie walked in.

"Where is she Frankie?"

"I don't know sis. Do you want Frost, or Korsak. Not ma, definitely not ma."

"Korsak."

Frankie disappeared off to get him.

"Janie. Are you ok?"

She couldn't help it, but seeing him made her cry.

"Where is she Vince? Maura is never late! She's ten minutes late. She's not coming. Last night she said she was. Do you have your phone? Can you ring her?"

"Sure Janie, of course. No answer, it just keeps going straight to voicemail."

"We have to send people home. She's not coming."

"Give her time, Jane."

"No! This is Maura. One minute late is as bad as four hours late. She's not coming. She changed her mind. Who wouldn't? Why would she want to marry me? Get everyone out of here, Korsak."

Jane steeled herself; she did not want to lose control in front of her family, friends and colleagues. She needed answers. She needed to know why she hadn't shown up.

Jane had driven to their house, looking around for any sign of Maura. On the bed she saw the empty holder which must have housed Maura's wedding dress and the tags from new lingerie which Maura had bought. Holy shit, seriously? That's a deposit on a house, Maur. Jane liked that Maura dressed up and she knew she did it for herself, but Jane couldn't help noticing that since they had been together, Maura had done it more. She was beautiful and the incredibly crafted garments merely seemed like a second skin. As Jane looked at the picture on the tag she imagined what Maura would have looked like on their wedding night; the lingerie that she would have bought and been wearing for her.

It was precisely at that moment that it hit her; Maura had dressed to come to the wedding. She hadn't jilted her at the altar; something had happened to her. Jane grabbed her phone and dialled Frost.

"Frost. It's Rizzoli. No, no, listen. I've just come home to find the empty wrapper from her dress and tags from insanely hot underwear. She got ready; she intended to come to the wedding. Something or someone stopped her."

The euphoria that Jane had momentarily felt rapidly left her lungs with each panicked breath that she took.

"Holy shit. Frost, where is she? Get Korsak and get to the station. I'll look here for clues."

Jane searched the rest of the house. She found nothing else of interest, other than their passports and tickets to their honeymoon. Maura had kept the destination a secret from Jane and she felt bad at having invaded the woman's privacy, but she needed to search for clues to her whereabouts.

She stopped to pet Bass "where is she boy? She definitely wouldn't leave you!"

She did one last sweep of the room before heading to the precinct.

"Guys, thanks for coming in. I'm not being a crazy jilted wife-to-be, she got ready to come to the wedding. Something has happened to her."

"We've rung around all of the hospitals, no one matches her description."

"Ok. What about the morgue? Has anyone checked the dungeon?"

The two men shared sheepish looks.

"Jeez, call yourselves Detectives. Come on, follow me."

As the three musketeers went to explore the morgue they were struck by a wall of cold air. Jane made a series of silent hand signals, conveying that they needed to be alert and instructing who would go where.

They stalked through the morgue, clearing the area as they went, finding nothing. Jane walked through the clear PVC sheets and found the back door to the morgue was open and there were drops of blood on the floor.

"Holy shit. Someone's got her."

Someone had kidnapped Maura and hurt her. The question was who?


	30. Chapter 30

Maura stepped out of the bath and smiled. In precisely four hours she was going to be married to Detective Jane Angela Rizzoli. She shivered at the thought. Who would have imagined that that all of those years ago that the clumsy woman balancing caffeine and pastries while summoning the elevator with her foot would turn out to be the love of her life; certainly not Maura.

Her friendship with Jane had been an unexpected pleasure; they easily fell into a kinship. They both worked well together and had fun outside of work. Maura had found herself counting the hours until she saw Jane again; whatever the circumstance.

Jane had instigated their forge from friendship to lovers and Maura was eternally grateful. She loved Jane so much that she ached when they were apart. Spending the night apart had been really difficult, but Maura had wanted to follow the typical wedding traditions, even if their union was 'unusual' in the eyes of some. Maura really couldn't give a rat's ass what other people thought. She laughed at her thought; her wife-to-be was rubbing off on her.

Maura looked to her wardrobe and carefully set the Vera Wang wedding dress on the bed. She then walked to collect the brand new underwear that she had bought for their wedding night. She loved beautifully crafted clothes, but she had to admit she had purchased this lingerie as much for Jane as herself; more for Jane if she were truthful.

Maura applied her deodorant, body lotion and perfume. She had been for a wax the previous day and after her long soak and the luxurious body butter that she was now applying to her exfoliated skin; she felt wonderful.

She dressed herself in her new lingerie; champagne stockings, suspenders and panties; taking them out of their brand new packets and savouring in the feel of the material as she pulled them on. She picked up the corset and arranged herself in it with the ease of continued practice. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Jane would be very pleased with that!

She did her make-up and hair and then carefully slid herself into the dress. It felt and looked wonderful. As she was readying herself to leave she heard a knock at the door. A man she didn't recognise was stood in front of a Limousine wearing a Chauffeurs' uniform.

"Doctor Isles. Detective Rizzoli sent this Limousine for you. She asked if you wouldn't mind heading to the precinct to the morgue. She said there is something there that you need to see."

"Okay. Let me grab my purse."

Maura picked up her purse and keys, ensuring she had a perfume stick in her purse: she didn't want to smell of dead people.

As they arrived at the precinct, Maura bustled in with her train in her arms. The security guard whistled at her. Maura moved to the elevator and pressed the button remembering her thoughts from the morning. She was surprised that Jane wanted to see her, especially as they had discussed observing the many wedding traditions for Maura; seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck.

Maura walked into the dungeon, as Jane would call it, and found no one there. She heard a noise at the back door. Don't tell me, it's a body coming in. Perfect. Just one day, that was all she wanted. One day with no death to unravel.

As Maura walked through the PVC guards she saw a man standing there.

"Excuse me? Sir, you can't be in here. You must..."

She didn't see the butt of a pistol hit her, but she sure as hell felt it.

When she came to she was in the back of a van. A dirty van. She looked down at her appearance. Perfect! She was filthy! Her beautiful dress was ruined. Thankfully she knew a number of good dry cleaners, but really!

Her hands were bound and her head hurt like hell.

The doors opened and a man helped her out, flanked by two burly men who were built like a brick shithouse.

"Hello Maura."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you."

"Do you want to enlighten me?"

The man chuckled.

"You're just like your mother."

"How do you know Mrs Isles?"

"No, Maura, not your step-mother. Your real mother."

"She is my real mother; she just didn't give birth to me."

Maura's eyes blazed with anger.

"So who are you? What do you want with me? Do you make a habit of ruining people's wedding days? I don't usually wear this to the grocery store you know."

The man's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"An attempt at humour Maura. I like it. Jane is having a good effect on you."

Maura struggled against her binds, trying to get to the man.

"How do you know Jane? You leave her out of this? Are you with Hoyt? Are you another one out to get her? You touch her, I'll kill you. I know how to make it look like an accident."

Maura meant every word. She needed to protect Jane. She assessed her situation and tried to appraise the man in front of her. He was obviously the boss. Tall, balding and spoke with a hint of an accent; Irish descendancy if she wasn't mistaken.

"Feisty and protective. Now you definitely get that from me."

The words from the man sank in.

"You mean you're my..."

"Father. Yes, Maura. Biologically speaking of course. I've not been a father to you. But I've been there. The whole way through your life, just not so that you knew."

"Untie me."

The man obliged. He handed her pictures of her captured during the moments that had led her to the person she was today.

"You might not have seen me, but I've always been there in the background. At every graduation. Every recital. You're a formidable woman, Maura."

"So what's your name, Dad?"

"Patrick Doyle. Gangster. Mobster. Scallywag. I just wanted to on this day, this important day, speak to you. She's a good woman, Maura. I think after this she'll have my balls on a plate, but I needed to speak to you."

"So you couldn't have called me, or made an appointment, or maybe raised me like a father should. It's my wedding day. I'm... Oh God, what's the time?"

"12:50."

"Perfect! I'm late! So not only are you a criminal, a murderer and a thief no less, you are my father who abandoned me; thank Christ you didn't pick the family who raised me! Not only have you stalked me my whole life, but you turn up, on my wedding day and make me late. I am never late. She is going to think I don't love her. You really are a bastard!"

"You've definitely inherited my temper, darling. That's why we had to hit you. She will eventually realise that you didn't just walk out on her; she's a good Detective, she'll work it out. In fact, we may be running out of time."

Tweedledee nodded as if to confirm.

"I'm sorry Maura. I just felt it important for you to know."

"To know what, that my daddy dearest is the same man who is wanted in exactly how many continents is it? God damn you for this."

Maura processed the information, realising that there was at least one question she wanted an answer to.

"Who is my mother?"

"I can't tell you. But she didn't want to give you up. I made her. People would have hurt you to get to me."

"And yet you have told me now. How can I go back from this? Oh God, now she won't marry me. How can a homicide cop marry the daughter of an underworld criminal? That's twice. Twice you have ruined my life. Is that it or is there anything else?"

"I thought you needed to know."

"No. I didn't. I really didn't. Take me home now, please."

Jane was at her desk, pacing, trying to piece together exactly what was happening. They had surmised that Maura had been kidnapped but they had no clue as to who had done it. Jane feared this was some Surgeon copycat, trying to get to her; it was the only explanation. Maura was too kind to have any enemies, too gentle. Oh God, what would she do if something really bad had happened?

The ringing of Jane's desk phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Whatever it is you want I can get it."

"Jane."

"Maura. Oh God, are you ok? Where are you? Did they hurt you? Are you safe?"

"I'm home Jane. I'm ok. My head hurts a bit but I'm ok. I'm safe, I promise. Can you come home?"

"On my way."

Jane slammed the phone down and was practically out of the door.

"She's ok. She's home. I'll ring you guys. Thank you!"

She raced home, breaking countless speed limits. She ran through the door, into the bedroom and into Maura's arms.

"Oh God, baby. You're ok. Oh, I was so worried. I thought you left me and then when I went to the morgue I saw blood and I knew it was yours."

"Reddish-brown spatters."

"What?"

"You didn't know it was blood, so reddish-brown spatters."

Jane kissed Maura.

"Oh thank God, you're still you. Do we need to get your head checked out? What happened?"

"No, I am fine, it was superficial really, and I don't have a concussion. My father happened."

"Mr Isles did this? Son of a bitch, I'll kill him."

"No Jane. My biological father. You want to have a guess as to who it is?"

"Darth Vader?"

"Ha ha. Patrick Doyle."

"The Patrick Doyle? America's most wanted? He is your father? Are you shitting me? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no joke. Apparently he has been watching me my whole life and decided that today on our wedding day he would tell me. I think he wants to drive a wedge between us. You look really pretty by the way. I love that suit."

Jane kneeled and took Maura's face into her hands.

"You listen to me. Nothing, I repeat nothing, will come between us. He is a sperm donor Maur, you have amazing parents. They raised an awesome daughter who I love very much. He is nothing to you, sweetie.

Thank you, you look magnificent. That dress is beautiful. Now what's say we head back down to the Register Office and we make this official, because I cannot live without you as my wife for one more minute."

Tears welled in Maura's eyes.

"But I look a mess; look at my beautiful dress."

"Yes honey, your dress has a bit of dust on it and your hair is a bit bedraggled, but I don't care. You are beautiful and I want this. I want you. It can just be us if you like."

Maura nodded.

"Okay. So we need two witnesses and I think I owe Korsak and Frost so lemme call them and we'll get going. Oh, and Ma of course. Now why don't you go and wipe your face and I'll give them a call."

"Okay."

"Okay. Good. I love you Maura Isles."

"Rizzoli."

"Not yet, but give me five minutes."

Jane picked up her phone and dialled her partners and her mother. Within minutes the ceremony was back on.

They arrived at the Register Office and were ushered into a private room; the registrar trading the favour for the removal of a number of parking offences from his record.

Vince walked Jane up the aisle while Frost accompanied Maura and Angela wept loudly, being comforted by a proud looking Frankie.

The ceremony was quick but joined the women in a bond that no man or woman would break. They kissed to seal the union to the cheers of their friends and family.

They walked over to them hand in hand. Something Maura still felt proud of; that Jane trusted her enough to let her touch her scars.

"So, I didn't cancel the reception, so if you guys are up for it, I don't know about you, but I need a few drinks."

"Where are we going for our reception Jane?"

Jane beamed at her.

"Oh no, Jane! Really? The Dirty Robber?"

"What? You said you were in charge of the honeymoon and I got to organise the do."

Maura shook her head, "what am I going to do with you?"

Jane wiggled her eyebrows, "hopefully show me that lingerie I know that you've got on. Can we just skip the function and go straight home?"

"No, Jane. I am going to make you wait. I may even tease you."

With that Maura emphasised the sway of her hips and sauntered away from her.

"Doctor Maura Isles Rizzoli, you are going to be the death of me."

Jane kept a close eye on her wife at the celebration, and not just for her delectable ass. Maura had insisted that she didn't have a concussion, but Jane wanted to make sure. As a result Maura was drinking water while everyone else was having a merry time.

Jane looked over and chuckled at the sight. This was not the Maura Isles Rizzoli that she knew. God that sounded good. This version of Maura had dirt on her dress and was dancing with Vince Korsak to the summer of '69. To say they were rocking out would be an understatement.

The bar had a really good vibe and Angela had done them proud with an incredible buffet. Jane sauntered over to her mother. She threw her arms around her and kissed her.

"Thanks Ma. You've done an amazing spread. Despite the false start this morning everyone is having a great time."

"How is Maura? It's not every day that you are kidnapped and you learn you are the daughter of a gangster."

"She's not okay Ma, but today is about us, not about him. I will hunt him down for this though. He hurt her Ma. She looks like she is having fun though."

Angela put an arm around her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Janie. I always wanted my daughter to marry good, and by God's grace you did. All those dates and all that nagging I just wanted you to find someone who deserved you; someone who was worthy of you. You did baby, you found someone worthy of you and you are perfect for Maura. I always wanted another girl, and now I have two baby girls to look over. It doesn't mean I don't want grandkids though, ya hear me?"

Jane chuckled, she had been waiting for that since it came out that she and Maura were dating.

"Not from me Ma. I'm not built for childrearing."

"I'll work on Maura, then. With her brain and your well everything else, that child will be magnificent."

Thankfully at that moment Vince decided to whisk Angela onto the dance floor. Jane had missed her Pa, but she hadn't wanted a scene and he was struggling to accept her and Maura as a couple. Korsak seemed to be good for her mother, as much as she didn't want to think about it at all.

She sidled up to her wife and whispered into her ear.

"Hello Doctor Isles Rizzoli, can I have this dance?"

"No, I'm saving if for my wife, Detective Rizzoli Isles. Have you seen her?"

"What does she look like? I'm a cop I can put out an APB if that would help you?"

"Let's see. She's blonde, blue eyes, 5'2", dumpy."

"Ha ha Maura."

Jane decided to silence her wife with a kiss, tipping her on her back. The kiss was clumsy but passionate; a kiss that conveyed the promise that they had made to each other. It didn't take long for it to become heated.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes Jane without question."

The two of them held hands as they snuck out of the Robber. A cheer signalled that their exit hadn't been subtle.

As they arrived home they continued the kissing that had given the Limo driver an eyeful the entire journey. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jane had carried Maura over the threshold and as they walked together to the bedroom, Jane tripped over Bass on the way, somehow saving Maura but sending herself flying.

Maura laughed at the sight of Jane now on the floor rubbing her knee.

"Ow, damned turtle!"

"He's a tortoise Jane."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey we're married and I am the boss, I say we get a dog and ditch the turtle."

Maura shrieked. "We will not be getting rid of Bass, OUR tortoise. But I may consider getting a dog. Oh Jane, you're bleeding."

"Damnit. I shouldn't have worn white. The worst colour for me ever."

"Champagne."

"No, I'm not thirsty Maur, I should clean this up."

"The colour. It's champagne, not white."

"Oh dear. Is it too early to ask for a divorce?"

Maura helped Jane up from the floor and checked that Bass was ok.

"It's ok buddy, nasty mummy didn't mean it."

They walked to the bedroom, Maura sitting down on the bed, finally removing her shoes and rubbing her feet.

"Speaking of which, Ma may start pestering you about having kids."

Jane walked to the bathroom to conduct her nightly routine.

"I said I wasn't going to have one, I mean I never wanted one. All I ever wanted was to be a cop. And it's not like one of us can suddenly get knocked up, I mean thank God right? The rabbits we are we'd probably have ten already. I just haven't thought about them, but maybe we should talk about it, I mean if you do? Do I take it from your silence that you don't want one? Maura? Maura?"

Jane poked her head around the door to see Maura fast asleep on the bed, still in her wedding gown.

Perfect. Just perfect. Seriously Patrick, this is one Italian you didn't want to piss off, and guess what? You have.

Jane undressed herself and Maura, at least she tried to, but couldn't. Instead she settled for just making her wife comfortable.

"I love you Maura. I'm sorry you got hurt today. I'll make it better, I promise."

Some promises weren't meant to be broken...


	31. Chapter 31

When Maura wakes she is still in her wedding dress and Jane is nowhere to be seen. She unzips herself and shimmies her way out of the dress. She takes off her underwear, annoyed that Jane hadn't been able to enjoy it. She hops into the shower, the water helping her to feel better.

She moisturises and pulls on a kimono and goes to find Jane. She finds Jane in their home gym working out her frustration on a punch bag. Maura shivered, her wife was masterful, her muscles were so well defined and she commanded reverence.

"There you are."

Jane is startled by Maura's arrival and loses her rhythm, the bag coming back and hitting her.

"Oof. Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I fell asleep. I am so sorry Jane, we didn't consummate our wedding."

"You had a tough day yesterday honey, you needed sleep. We can consummate our wedding as much as you like, anytime you want."

Jane's eyes travel the length of Maura's body, she licks her lips. Damn my wife is sexy. My wife! Although she is sweaty, she doesn't care, she wants Maura. Without warning she sweeps away Maura's feet causing her to fall on her back, Jane on top of her.

She knows that for their first time as a married couple that she should be gentle, they should make love, but that is not what she wants. She easily pulls open Maura's robe and inserts two fingers into Maura. She captures her mouth with her own and proceeds to fuck her wife, her fingers deftly massaging the walls of her wife's vagina.

"Oh Jane, I, oh."

Maura climaxes quickly, the shock of Jane taking her and being so dominant thrilling every ounce of her being.

Jane grins "does that count as consummating?"

Before Maura can respond Jane hops to her feet and picks her wife up from the floor.

God she's strong. She's so masterful.

Jane carries Maura to the bedroom and tenderly lays her on the bed.

"I need a shower baby. Why don't you relax for a minute and I'll be five minutes, then we can consummate our wedding properly."

Jane winks at Maura and walks off to shower quickly. Within a few minutes she is showered and is standing in front of her wife in a towel. She moves to collect the strap on and pulls it on, adjusting it.

Jane stalks up the bed and kisses her wife.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Jane."

The women kiss and it is slow and sensual, the wanton need from minutes earlier replaced with tenderness.

Jane lowers herself onto her wife and slowly guides herself into Maura, all the time staring into her eyes, never breaking their kiss.

Maura breathes in through her teeth, steeling her muscles to relax and enjoy the sensation. Jane is gentle. She rocks her hips forwards and backwards slowly filling and almost exiting her wife. Maura's long manicured nails dig into Jane's shoulders as she feels Jane deep inside her.

"Oh Jane, that feels so good. I love you, so so good."

Jane kisses Maura's neck and caresses her side.

She is so perfect. So beautiful.

The tender love-making consummates their union and as both women orgasm they know that they will be together forever.

Jane waits until Maura is ready to allow her release, and slowly withdraws.

"I love you baby. That was perfect."

Jane sees the tears in Maura's eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I will protect you and look after you every day I have breath in me. Now that's no reason to cry is it?"

Maura shakes her head.

"It's unknown that's all. I have never felt like this before and I am so happy. I am so lucky."

Jane grins.

"You know, I think we need to do some more consummating, you're getting soppy."

Jane kisses Maura and winks at her before taking her breasts in her mouth, kneading flesh causing the nipples to rise. She kisses her wife again before flipping her wife onto her front.

"Jane, I."

Jane steps back off the bed and pulls her wife towards her. She easily slides the shaft into her wife who is still wet from their love-making.

"Oh Jane, I love you, you always know what I want."

"I know baby, I know."

Jane loves being inside Maura like this. She loves how deeply she can penetrate her wife and how she can pull and push Maura onto her that she can take her to heights the honey blonde had never experienced before her.

Jane isn't jealous of the men that Maura has been with per se, just that she finds herself each time trying to be the best Maura has ever had. She really wants that now. She wants her wife to come harder than ever before. The thought causes her to be even harder and rougher than usual.

"Oh God, Jane, I can't, oh my."

Jane pushes into her.

"Yes you fucking can Maura, and you will. You're my wife and you will take what I have to give. I know you like it baby, I can tell. You do don't you?"

"Oh yes Jane, yes, I do. I'm your wife, your wife. Oh please."

Maura isn't sure what she is pleading for, but Jane is pleasuring every part of her. All she can feel is heat, sensual heat throughout her body.

"Yes you are baby, you're mine."

Jane's hand moves from Maura's hip and slides up Maura's back to the nape of her neck. Jane clenches her hand and gently pulls a handful of hair and Maura's head back, her other hand still on her hip, still driving the shaft into Maura.

"Don't you forget it; you are my wife, Maura. Mine!"

Jane punctuates each word with a thrust, groaning in pleasure at how deep she is inside Maura.

"Oh yes Jane, yes, yours, your wife, I'm yours, I'm yours, oh God I'm coming."

Maura's screams fill the room and Jane too climaxes too, shouting Maura's name; the women joined in a moment of ecstasy.

Jane feels Maura's legs give way so she holds her up, panting, waiting for the aftershocks to subside and until she can release herself.

Eventually she leaves Maura sanctuary and steps out of the straps. She helps her wife onto her back and climbs on top of her, pulling her towards her, holding her in her arms.

"God Jane, you really are magnificent with that. That was amazing. I have never in my life orgasmed as intensely as that. That was incredible. Wow."

Jane grins like the cat that well and truly got the cream. It then occurs to Jane that she hasn't yet tasted her wife.

"Maur, turn round honey."

"What? Oh Jane, no, I can't you'll break me."

"Please Maur, I want to taste you and I think it would be really fucking sexy if we did it together."

"Language Jane!"

Jane bats her eyelashes.

"Ok, fine."

Maura moves begrudgingly to assume their mutual position. Jane was trying to kill her, but what a way to go. Her wife was so incredibly sexy. Maura loved how strong and well butch Jane actually was. She felt her body shudder. How could she be ready to go again?

She lowers herself towards Jane's sex, revelling in the taste of her lover, her wife. Jane is already busying herself devouring Maura. God that feels good.

Jane kneads the pert arse cheeks that are directly in line with her eye-line. Maura is so sexy; her legs, breasts, arse, eyes and every other part of her drive Jane wild. She loves Maura's pert bottom, it is perfectly toned.

Jane hooks her arms around Maura's legs and decides to try something new. She takes some wetness from Maura and gently circles the tight bundle of nerves that she can feel flutter beneath her. She gently plays with it while continuing to lick and suck on Maura's clit.

Maura moans into Jane's pussy and the sensation drives Jane on. She slowly inserts her finger into Maura. Maura loudly moans into her and stops throwing her head back to release a guttural moan.

Holy fuck Jane. She processes the sensations and the dual stimulation and resumes hungrily licking her wife.

Jane continues to pleasure Maura. She can feel her wife begin her ascent and the moans into her own pussy makes Jane moan into Maura's.

The women again climax together, Maura once again being transcended to a higher plain by her wife's expert touch.

As Maura extricates herself from her position she kisses a now exhausted Jane.

"If this is what being a married woman is like I could really get used it."

Jane returns the kiss.

"Good, give me half an hour and we'll try for round three."


End file.
